Entangled
by AlibisDragon
Summary: Revised In Close Quarters: A comment made by an angry Inuyasha throws both him and Kagome into one seriously strange situation, full of conflicts and some affection of both the intentional and accidental variety. IKa. Chapter 11 up.
1. A Tight Situation

Alright! Round two! This Story used to be known as In Close Quarters. The chapter titles are the same, the story title changed (obviously), and for the first few chapters, not much is different. The major changes revolve around my character appearing later. I can't give anything up besides that so I don't spoil it for anyone who hasn't read the old version. Anyway, I am planning on adding one or two more chapters, and I have big plans for a sequal! I'd love to get some of my old reviewers opinions comparing this story to my last version. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! So don't sue me!

Chapter 1: A "Tight" Situation

Inuyasha tugged irritably at the second string of beads around his neck. What had he gotten himself into?

He let out another growl, dropping the band. Feeling its weight against his chest made him even angrier than before. That combined with the pressure of a body against his back made his bad mood escalate even further past its already high level.

"Shove over!" He spat angrily at the girl next to him.

Kagome glared angrily back before turning with a loud huff.

"I'm already on the edge of the log, so stop complaining! You got us into this mess! Haven't you ever heard of personal space? This is all your fault!"

Her voice grew higher in pitch with every word. Inuyasha couldn't help but curse himself for opening his big mouth. Even with that thought in mind, he couldn't stop his equally enraged retort.

"My fault! My fault? If you weren't always makin' me eat dirt I wouldn't have made the stupid comment in the first place! And it's not my fault that Kaede was so keen on the idea! And for another thing-"

"For cryin' out loud! Are you two at it again? Give it a rest already! You've only been stuck together for two hours!" Shippou had emerged from the bushes carrying a small load of kindling, which he set sloppily next to the makeshift fire-pit Miroku had constructed earlier. Sango pushed her way into the small clearing after him, carrying more wood, with Kirara at her heels.

"I must agree." Miroku added, entering from the opposite side of the camp, followed closely by Kaede. Prior to setting up camp, Sango had insisted that she not be paired with the lecherous monk, making an off hand comment after he'd left that she would someday chop off his 'wandering hand.' "You two will have to deal with the situation, unless Kaede releases the spell, those beads will not come off until you two come to an understanding."

Inuyasha muttered a nasty comment under his breath. Leaning forward and crossing his arms across his chest. Not considering what he was doing, he realized too late that the strand that bound Kagome and himself was still present. He briefly wondered what the sputtering noise he heard was before he found the beads pressed tightly to his neck.

Kagome leaned back, wide-eyed, choking as the necklace pressed into her throat. Her fingers fought for a grasp on the beads until Inuyasha relented and straightened back up.

Kaede, after quietly watching their exchange and hearing the hanyou's poorly stifled remark, cleared her throat to gain the half-demon's attention.

"What was that Inuyasha? Something about an 'old hag?' Surely you are not speaking of me. Even you would know better. Because it is only I who has the ability to release you. Being that you two certainly cannot come to any sort of an agreement." Kaede gave a quiet laugh. "After all, it was you who made the suggestion in the first place."

Inuyasha growled as his previous mistake was brought to pass once again.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Inuyasha! SIT!" 

Inuyasha plunged face first into the ground.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Pulling himself out of the considerably deep, hanyou-shaped crater, he got to his feet and stomped over to Kagome, intent on giving her a piece of his mind. Before she could even open her mouth to defend herself, he pointed an accusing finger at her and let his anger get the best of him.

"You know what I think? I think you use my beads as a weapon against me! You're nothing but a power-hungry, selfish..." he was so angry he couldn't form the words in his mind before spitting them out at her. "If you had a stupid necklace around your throat that gave someone the power to slam you into the floor at their will, you wouldn't blame me for being angry! If you knew for one second what it was like..."

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Inuyasha cringed inwardly at the memory. He had walked right into a trap. Kaede had made a band similar to his own, but large enough to bind two people. She'd put a spell on it so whenever either one of them said the 's' word, they'd both go plummeting to the floor. Kagome had gone along without complaint, and he was sure she had done it to spite him. 

"Look at it this way, Inuyasha." Shippou, with an evil grin, hopped just out of arms reach of the half demon, "What better way to get your mind off of Kikyou than to be stuck to another pretty girl?"

Inuyasha turned a brilliant shade of red, whether out of anger or embarrassment, no one could tell. Though a moment later, anyone would have guessed that the former was the case.

"C'mere you little twerp! I'm going to _kill_ you!" He made a lunge for the little fox, not expecting the huge resistance from the beads around his neck. He'd given Kagome a painful yank, and growled again as Shippou stopped to taunt him, seeing him unable to give chase.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? A little kitsune too much for the big strong half demon?" He teased him louder as Kagome started to rant about Inuyasha being more careful.

"Like hell it is!" Inuyasha raged. Turning, he grabbed Kagome and heaved her unceremoniously, and with a squeal of protest, over his shoulder. He then lunged after Shippou, who let out a cry of fear and fled into the bushes.

Sango, Miroku, and Kaede, who had watched this little incident play out, sat in silence, no one really sure of what to say. Listening as Shippou's cries faded into the distance, there was a collective flinch as a rather loud crash and an even more frantic shriek from Kagome echoed through the trees.

Sango sighed, moving to sit down on the rock that their two friends had vacated. Beckoning Kirara into her lap, she was the first to speak.

"I don't think that Kagome really took the health risks into consideration before agreeing to this." Kirara gave a short, agreeable mewling noise as Sango stroked her ears.

Miroku nodded silently and knelt to start a fire.

"I just hope that we can _all_ survive this little ordeal." He paused, leaning on one knee to turn and grin at her. "Well, whatever happens, it is sure to be good for a laugh later on."

* * *

After returning a short while later, Kagome busied herself with preparing the ramen she'd brought back from her own time. Inuyasha followed grudgingly as he was dragged from the fire, to her bag of belongings, back to the fire, and then around to each member of their party as Kagome distributed their dinner. Picking up the last of the bowls she allowed Inuyasha to take a seat on the ground next to Miroku, and, not that she had much of a choice, sat beside him. 

"Dig in everyone. But be careful, it may be hot." She cast a sickened glance at Inuyasha as he began messily shoveling noodles into his mouth. Then, managing to keep her comments to herself, she turned to her own bowl. She poked absently at her meal, having lost her appetite. As she stared into her noodles, her thoughts wandered to earlier that day, when Inuyasha had chased Shippou through the forest with her over his shoulder. Inuyasha had been all but gentle, but he had been careful. He'd made sure she wasn't getting scratched or hit by low branches or thorns. She blushed as she remembered how he even turned to ask her if she was doing all right. She pressed her hand to her cheek as heat rushed to her face.

"Oh no! I'm blushing!" She thought frantically. She was fanning at herself, trying to suppress the redness in her cheeks, when she noticed Inuyasha watching her from the corner of her eye. Expecting an embarrassing question, Kagome was startled at what he asked.

"Are you gonna finish that?" He asked gruffly.

"What?" She blinked in confusion and he gestured to her bowl. "Oh! No! Here, you can have it." She held the bowl out to him smiling faintly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, taking the proffered bowl and looking quickly at it. Raising his eyes to hers with a questioning look, he thrust it back towards her.

"But it's still full. You haven't eaten anything. Aren't you hungry?"

Kagome shook her head 'no'.

"All right then." He turned, but then did a double take and looked at her. "You know your face is all red. You don't have a fever or somethin' do you?" He stuffed a large portion of ramen into his mouth, not taking his eyes off of her.

Kagome covered her face in her hands, and shook her head again.

"N-no! I'm fine, really." She giggled in embarrassment.

He gave her what would have been a stern look, if not for the bulge in his cheeks from the food still in his mouth. "Right." He muttered around his mouthful. He turned and quickly downed the rest of his broth, dropping the second bowl on top of his first, and wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

"Well, I think it's time that we all got some much-needed sleep. We need to get an early start tomorrow." Miroku got to his feet and stretched.

Inuyasha frowned up at him. "Early start to where? We haven't got any clue as to where Naraku is!" He trailed off as Miroku shrugged slightly, an absent look on his face.

"Here Kagome, let me help you clean up." Sango stood and moved about, picking up the empty ramen containers. Reaching Miroku, she bent over to retrieve his bowl.

Kagome looked on as Miroku eyed Sango appreciatively, his fingers twitching ominously. She felt indignation on Sango's part well up inside of her and did the first thing that came to her mind. A growl much similar to one Inuyasha would make emitted from her throat. But as Miroku extended a hand toward Sango, that growl turned into an enraged 'SIT!' that sent Inuyasha and herself crashing to the ground. A fall that ended with her lying half on top of an angrily shaking hanyou.

Sango shot upright as Miroku withdrew his hand, grinning sheepishly as Sango stared suspiciously at him.

With a quiet groan, Kagome carefully removed herself from Inuyasha. She rubbed at her shoulder, which had connected with the ground painfully hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha was beside himself with anger.

Kagome winced at the harshness of his voice.

"Sorry, it was a reflex." She glared pointedly at Miroku before turning to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to." She turned away, still massaging her shoulder.

Inuyasha growled in reply. His anger was quickly ebbing as he watched her continue to nurse her injury. Normally she would have barked right back at him. It may have served her right for always 'sitting' him, but she was only human, not part demon like him. If she wasn't careful, she could be seriously hurt. He stood and, maybe a bit too roughly, helped Kagome to her feet.

Kaede rose from her place across the fire and cleared her throat to disguise a laugh, and when they all turned to look at her she regarded them with a placid expression.

"Ahem. I am going to bed. If you are going to be up much longer, do not make so much of a racket. I need my rest." She turned to walk towards her bed.

Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah, like an old hag like you needs her beauty sleep." He muttered under his breath.

Kagome turned to look at him, opening her mouth to speak. But Inuyasha returned her gaze with an 'are-you-sure-you-really-want-to-do-that?' expression, crossing his arms over his chest. She frowned and closed her mouth.

Inuyasha smirked, before faking a yawn and stretching.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay." He crouched down, ready to spring into the trees above him, when fingers clutched at his shoulder. He sighed in annoyance and faced Kagome. "What now?"

"Just where do you think you're going?" She asked, releasing his shoulder and putting a hand on her hip. "I hope you don't think _I'm_ going to sleep up in a tree!"

"Well _I_ don't want to sleep on the ground!" He shouted back.

Kagome crossed her arms.

"Well, if you make me sleep up there I'll just use the 's' word and we'll both be on the ground again." She smiled triumphantly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, not doubting for a moment that she really would.

"Gimme a break. Fine, we'll sleep on the floor." He stomped over to a tree, Kagome hurrying awkwardly after him, and slumped down against its trunk.

Kagome situated herself on her side against the tree, not looking really comfortable, but she kept quiet. She'd been relatively careful about 'sitting' them all day, and they'd still had a fair share of incidents. Concentrating on that had been harder than she'd thought. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep. As she slowly let her eyes fall closed, one thought came to her mind.

'Where was Shippou?'

And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave a review! Hehehe


	2. Between a Rock and a Hanyou?

Here's the second chapter! Hope you guys like it so far! This chapter contains implied nudity, I guess... if you could call it that... But don't worry, you can't even really tell. Haha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Just this plot idea.

Chapter 2: Between a Rock and a Hanyou?

The sun was just rising above the horizon, staining the sky an array of different shades of red, pink, and orange. The first rays slipped through the leaves of the trees above, landing on the young pair nestled between two large roots. The smallest of the couple let out a quiet yawn, her fingers curling around handfuls of red cloth as she clung to sleep.

Kagome stretched out upon the cool, mossy ground, shivering as the brisk morning air bled through her sweater. Wrapping her arms around herself, she snuggled closer to the warm body next to her.

'Warm body?'

Opening her eyes and peering through her sleep-clogged mind, she was shocked awake by the sight of Inuyasha's body pressed close to hers; his right arm draped casually over her shoulders. Her face flushed at their close proximity. She could only imagine his reaction when he woke up.

'The difference between Inuyasha when he's awake and when he's asleep is amazing.' She tilted her head to the side and smiled. 'Right now he's so peaceful. He almost looks vulnerable.' Kagome would have been content to watch the weak sunlight play shadows over his face for quite a while, that is, had the half demon's ear not twitched right then. As quickly as she could, Kagome settled back into Inuyasha's inadvertent embrace, intent on looking like she was still asleep.

Inuyasha gave a huge yawn. Lifting one eyelid and seeing no one else awake, he closed his eyes again and pulled Kagome's sleeping form closer. He tucked Kagome's...

'Wait just a damn minute... What the hell?'

With a horrified expression, he reluctantly opened his eyes and looked down at the girl sleeping soundly beside him. Seeing this, he allowed himself an inaudible sigh of relief as he gently withdrew his arm and moved as far away as the beads would allow. He smirked as he saw her face crease in a small frown, a whimper escaping her throat as she curled into a ball against the cold.

'That's another embarrassing moment avoided.' He thought with satisfaction.

Raising a hand, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually _slept_. Normally he would just doze, if anything. He growled. Hanging around so many humans was making him soft. If he hadn't allowed himself to fall asleep, he wouldn't have ended up in this predicament.

'What is it about her that makes her so easy to be around? I'm never as at ease around anyone as I am around her.'

Reaching out, he shook her gently. Before trying again, he made a second sweep of the campsite and to his pleasure, saw that the runt had not yet returned.

"Kagome." He called softly, shaking her again. When this still didn't rouse her from her sleep, he could feel his temper rising. He didn't see the slight smile on the girl's lips. He leaned down closer to her ear. "Wake up, Wench!" He shouted.

Kagome jumped. As she slowly sat up, she could hear the irritated mumbles of their companions. Putting on a show of stretching and scrubbing at her eyes, she stifled a large, uncharacteristically rude yawn, then turned to him and smiled sleepily.

"Good morning, Inuyasha, did you sleep well?"

Inuyasha only grunted in reply.

Kagome bowed her head to hide another atypical smirk as she got to her feet.

"Well, I had better start breakfast."

"Breakfast!" He stood up with her. "There's no time for breakfast! We've got to get a move on!"

"What are you talking about? We can't leave until Shippou comes back." She placed her hands on her hips. Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him with a scowl. "And do _not_ start complaining, because _you're_ the one who chased him off."

"Oh yeah..." For a moment, his expression was a mixture of reminiscence and regret. Then he snickered, his lips curving in an evil grin.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, Kaede and Miroku took Kirara to go search for Shippou, leaving Kagome and Sango to clean up. Inuyasha, being stuck to Kagome, decided to clean Tetsusaiga while Kagome rinsed their dishes in a nearby hot spring. Sango had disappeared several minutes ago to bathe, and now she called out from behind a rock. 

"You know, these hot springs feel wonderful, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and called back.

"I bet they do! Since we can't leave until Shippou gets back, I was thinking about taking..."

Inuyasha straightened from leaning over his sword, an anxious expression on his face.

"...a bath... later."

Kagome paused, thinking.

The two turned to face each other. Neither one spoke for a few seconds before another argument erupted.

"There's no way I'm going to take a bath with you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well I have to bathe Inuyasha! Otherwise I'll stink!" She exclaimed.

"You stink anyway!" He retorted, immediately regretting it.

"SIT BOY!"

They both careened sideways. Inuyasha growled as he pried himself off the rock. Kagome had a more difficult time, slowly sitting up, holding her shoulder again.

"Why don't you just wear your bathing suit, Kagome?" Sango had dressed and was walking back through the bushes.

"I forgot it at home." She spoke regretfully.

"Wait wait wait! You mean you'd be _naked_?" Inuyasha's face twitched. "Bathing with you is one thing I won't do, but us both being naked while we do it is a _completely different _thing I won't do!" His face went bright red as he fought to push dirty thoughts out of his mind. He would not turn into Miroku.

As if on cue, the monk emerged from the trees.

"What was that I heard about doing something naked?" He asked casually, oblivious to the disgusted looks of the girls.

Sango and Kagome shared a loud 'PERVERT!' before Sango pummeled him with her massive boomerang, leaving the boy in a painfully convulsing heap on the ground.

The demon exterminator shouldered Hiraikotsu as they turned on Inuyasha.

He snarled and beat them to the punch.

"No matter what you say or do... I am _not_ taking a bath!"

* * *

An hour later, Kagome was gathering an armful of towels. Inuyasha grumbled angrily as he sulked behind her. Once it had been 'decided' that they would indeed be bathing, Kagome figured that to ease the nudity issue, they could bathe in towels. 

"Here, Kagome," Sango approached carrying another towel from her own belongings. "Take this."

"Thanks, Sango, we need all the towels we can get." Kagome replied, taking the cloth with a relieved smile.

"You know Kagome," Sango leaned close and whispered behind her hand. "If you'd like, I could follow you guys and make sure he doesn't try anything."

Kagome smiled uneasily.

"I hardly think that Inuyasha of all people would try anything. He has already made it quite clear he doesn't find me at all attractive." But the nerves began to flutter in her stomach. She was going to be all but naked right next to Inuyasha. What an awkward situation. "But then again, it might help to have you there, keeping an eye out for Miroku."

Sango smirked.

"Then I'll make sure _he_ doesn't try anything."

Meanwhile, Miroku addressed Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha. What with you being in such a compromising position with Kagome, do you think that I should keep an eye out so she doesn't try and cop a feel or something?" Miroku looked expectantly at him with wide, almost pleading eyes.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. He couldn't figure out whether Miroku was really stupid enough to think Kagome would actually do something like that, or if the monk was just being his normal, perverted self, and doing a terribly poor job of disguising it.

"No."

"But, Inuyasha..."

"No!"

"But what if..."

"I said NO you sick bastard!"

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way to the hot springs in a tense silence. Finding a secluded part of the springs, they took turns closing their eyes and facing away so the other could undress and wrap themselves in a towel. 

"All right." Inuyasha spoke, dropping his clothes over a low branch.

Kagome turned, clutching tightly to the towel around her body. She was a bit startled at the image of Inuyasha's muscular, but slender chest and stomach. Turning away to hide her blush, she waved her hand in the direction of the water.

"All right, let's hurry up." Even knowing that Sango was standing guard somewhere in the trees, she still didn't feel at all comfortable.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha stopped, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Promise me that you won't si-..." He paused. "... _you-know-what _me, while we're in the water. " He chose his words carefully as they moved to the smooth rocks around the edge of the springs. "I'd rather not drown."

Kagome's jumpy nerves allowed her a small laugh.

"I promise not to _you-know-what _you, as long as you promise not to peek at me." They both lowered themselves into the steaming water.

"Deal." Inuyasha smiled slightly.

They sank into the water up to their shoulders, sitting on a shallow ledge. Kagome sighed and relaxed slightly, beginning to scrub herself. She worked shampoo into her hair and rinsed quickly, feeling much better. Pouring some shampoo into her hand, she turned to Inuyasha, and before he could even protest, began to lather up his soft, silver hair.

"Hold still Inuyasha! If I wash your hair you won't smell so much like a wet dog."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, not willing to admit that he was enjoying the way her gentle fingers massaged his scalp. Angry grumbles gradually turned into a low, deep rumbling sound.

The young girl grinned as she heard him, obviously quite content. Deciding that he must be enjoying himself, she began to gently stroke his ears, earning a loud sigh as he relaxed forward. She backed away and smirked again as his closed eyes formed a disappointed frown.

"All right Inuyasha, all done!"

"Hm?" The half-demon seemed a bit dazed.

"Time to rinse!" She leaned forward until her shoulders were over his head, and roughly shoved him under water, quickly inhaling as she went down with him.

He came back up sputtering with a giggling Kagome over his shoulder, who was clinging tightly to her towel.

"Oh yeah?" He grinned and grabbed her around the waist. "How about _this_?" With a loud shriek from Kagome and a battle cry from her captor, they plunged into the deeper water with a huge splash.

Miroku, who, up until now, had been hiding up in the tree branches, watching as Sango patrolled below him, heard her cries. Slowly, he inched his way farther out onto the branch to get a better view, although thus far his ogling had been prevented by that meddlesome towel. As Inuyasha made a grab for Kagome, Miroku, being the chivalrous person he is, immediately thought her to be in dire need of assistance. Dropping from the tree, he landed right beside Sango, who screamed at his sudden entrance. He hit the ground running and was off like a shot in the direction of the springs. Waving his arms in the air, he called out.

"Kagome! Don't worry! I'm coming to save you!"

The two in the pool turned to watch in shocked horror as Sango's boomerang came soaring out from the bushes and cut the monk down mid-step. The head trauma did not deter him for long though, and he was up and running again before Sango sent Kirara to apprehend him.

Inuyasha watched the struggle slowly near the waters edge and felt the girl behind him shrink down. Turning, he ushered her quickly across to the other side of the pool. For both of their sake he didn't want to be seen.

"Go on Kagome, quick, into the bushes!" He nudged her from behind, keeping his eyes on the monk. When the girl wouldn't move, he looked curiously down at her, nothing below her shoulders visible below the water. "What are you waiting for? Do you _want_ Miroku to see you?"

Kagome shook her head, her face flaring red again.

"Then what the heck are you waiting for?" He questioned angrily.

"I lost my towel." Her reply was barely a whisper, and she kept her eyes facing away from his face, afraid of what she might see.

"You lost your..." He was appalled. What the hell were they going to do now? Just beyond the trees they could hear Miroku and Sango bickering, coming ever closer. Pausing to think, he turned around and faced the other direction. "Okay, I promise I won't peek. I've still got my towel, so you can hide behind me and we can make a run for the bushes back there."

Kagome reluctantly let him straighten up out of the water, and they began to quickly edge their way up the bank and into the forest. Just as they reached the edge of the brush, Miroku burst into the area from the other side. Giving a low snarl, Inuyasha took a step to fast for Kagome, and sent them both tripping over a large rock. In an attempt to catch himself, Inuyasha turned, forgetting about the extra weight of Kagome around his neck. He barely had enough time to support himself on his hands as he landed right on top of Kagome, pinning her arms, which were luckily crossed over her chest, between them.

Recovering from their fall, frightened blue eyes stared directly into shocked golden ones. Face to face with Inuyasha, Kagome could barely breathe, whether from shock or the weight of his bare chest on hers she didn't know. He lowered his face slowly until his nose was touching hers, and she could feel his breath on her lips. Normally, she would have been flattered and flustered to gain such a response from the half-demon. But at that moment, she couldn't be quite sure that if the one he was truly seeing was her.

Yay! Second chapter done. Not that I had to do that much work since these were basically already written. But whatever. Hope you like it! Remember to review! Thanks!

More reviews More motivation for my lazy butt!


	3. Hot to Trot on the Foxes Trail

In this chapter my character will be introduced. I hope you guys like the first two chapters! I'm going to start the next chapter right now, but that one will take a bit more time now that my character is back in the picture. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own Inuyasha! Darn...

Chapter 3: Hot-to-Trot on the Foxes Trail

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha leaned closer still. She felt his damp silver hair slip past his shoulders to form a veil around her flushed face. One strand, falling just short of her cheek, was grazing her skin in a most irritating fashion, but she couldn't bring herself to reach up and brush it away.

"Kagome..."

Startled as all heck, Kagome's jaw dropped when she heard her own name in his deep, gruff voice. His gilded eyes studied her face intently, barely inches from her own, and when he spoke, the words brushed her lips.

Hearing the bushes around them rustle, Inuyasha was shaken from his daze, blinking rapidly in confusion. Taking in their current situation, his intense gaze downshifted to baffled.

"Ka...gome?" He sat up slightly, unconsciously putting an arm around her shoulders to guide her up as well.

Curling into an awkward ball, she buried her face in her raised knees; her blue eyes peering nervously back at him. Her cheeks flushed and she edged in the other direction, trying to turn away from him.

Frowning, Inuyasha grasped her shoulder again, stopping her.

"What's wrong?" His eyes trailed from her wary blue eyes down to her bare shoulders, falling past the ends of her sodden ebony hair, to her...

"Gah!" He released her shoulder and clapped one hand over his eyes. With his other hand, he absently patted around his hips, checking to make sure his towel, and what was left of his dignity, was still present. "Uh... sorry."

Kagome felt herself turn even more red. "Umm... yeah. So... what are we going to do?" She gazed nervously around, knowing that Miroku was rapidly approaching.

"I have no-"

"Oh ho ho! What have we here?" Miroku, who had miraculously escaped the clutches of Sango, loomed over one of the bushes to their left. "My my my... Inuyasha! You're a naughty-"

"Back off!" Inuyasha abruptly threw his arms around Kagome and pulled her behind him. Feeling an irrepressible urge to protect, he rose to his feet, keeping one arm firmly wrapped around the middle of Kagome's back. With the other, he pointed threateningly at the monk. "You just keep your hands, eyes, and your thoughts to yourself! Take one step closer and I'll kick your ass!" Leaving a dumbstruck Miroku staring blankly at them, Inuyasha began to make his way back to their clothes, pushing an equally shocked Kagome with him. "Hey, Sango!"

Appearing from behind a tree, the boomerang-toting young woman jabbed a finger at the still stunned Miroku.

"Ah ha! There you are! Don't move you pervert! YOU'RE MINE!"

Miroku let out a terrified shriek as she raised her weapon. Turning, he made a beeline for the nearest clump of trees, but to no avail...

"Kirara!" Sango called, still pointing at the fleeing monk.

The larger form of the little cat-like creature came bounding out of a bush, pouncing angrily on the young man as he scrambled to change directions, which only served in sending him to the ground that much faster.

The last thing the half-naked pair heard was the anguished cry of Miroku as Kirara, following her master's orders, sat on him, silencing any further protest.

* * *

Half an hour later, having sent Sango in search of their missing attire, and after a short period of recovery from their recent ordeal, Inuyasha was still trying to coax Kagome out from a bush. 

Inuyasha grumbled irritably, sitting back on his heels next to Kagome. Being more or less attached to her meant he was also stuck in the bush. He leaned backwards, growling as he was once again stuck in the back of the head with a branch. He cursed the fact that the girl had picked a bush with thorns.

"Come on, Kagome! You've got your clothes, what else do you need?"

The girl beside him let out an agonized groan, her reply muffled by her arms, in which her face was hidden.

"To crawl into a hole and die?" She suggested miserably.

The half demon sighed, frustrated, and propped his chin in his hand. In the process of leaning over, his ear was pricked by a thorn. Letting out a quiet yelp, he jerked his head away from the pain, effectively tangling his still damp hair around the barb. But by pulling against his hair, he managed to catch himself on a branch in the opposite direction.

"Kagome..."

Her name was spoken in a quiet tone, but she could hear the anger behind the calm facade. Peering over her arms, she had to pause and process just what it was she was looking at.

There sat Inuyasha, pinned in his spot by what had to be at least six clumps of hair; each one stretching in a different direction to the heavily thorned branches of their cover. The hanyou was trembling, trying his best to contain his fury.

Kagome had trouble biting back her laughter as she took in this sight. Though she did wonder how he had managed to get himself stuck like that, she had to pity him at least a little. It was obviously a very painful and uncomfortable position.

Inuyasha's scowl deepened.

"Quit staring and untangle me. _Now_."

Kagome composed herself, knowing better than to mess with him when he used that tone.

"Alright, hold still." Kagome smiled, inching closer. "After I get you loose let me dry your hair." Working quickly but gently, she smoothed Inuyasha's hair down, grinning at his relieved expression.

Having had quite enough of this obnoxious plant for one lifetime, Inuyasha drew his sword and hacked them a safe, and considerably wide exit, therefore avoiding the possibility of any more incidents.

Kagome had to scramble to keep up with Inuyasha's purposeful steps on the trip back to their camp, the only other option being strangulation.

Upon arriving back at their temporary home away from home, they found Miroku alone by the fire. There was a very dejected expression on his face, and a very large bump on his head. It seemed that after detaining the monk and retrieving their companions clothing, Sango had left with Kaede and Kirara to attempt another search for Shippou.

Inuyasha decided to sit by the fire while Kagome knelt close behind him, draping a towel over his head and scrubbing his hair dry.

"You **know** Ka**gome**; my **hair** will **dry** just **fine** on its **own**." Every other word he said was louder than the last as Kagome stroked his hair. When the towel wasn't removed, he sighed, giving up. It wasn't that bad anyway.

Kagome kept drying with an oblivious smile on her face. First she had woken up in Inuyasha's arms, then she had seen him half-naked (which, she had to admit, had been... pleasant... to say the very least), and even had a... fun... time in the hot springs. AND she'd managed to keep most of her dignity... thanks largely to Inuyasha. It was only around noon and her day was already great!

"Just consider this a thank you for saving me."

"I didn't..." Inuyasha sighed. He hadn't really saved her. "Whatever."

Kagome continued to massage his scalp in small circles, paying special attention to his ears, which he seemed to enjoy quite thoroughly.

Inuyasha found himself leaning into her hands as she touched his ears. Her movements were making him very comfortable, and very drowsy. He sighed, looking around through half-lidded eyes at the monk across from him. Jealousy was written plainly across his features as he nursed his wounds from the earlier beating.

'Lucky dog.' He mouthed irritably. (no pun intended)

Inuyasha smirked, causing Miroku's frown to deepen.

Just as Inuyasha was about to make a comment Sango burst out of the underbrush.

"We... found... something." She panted heavily from her run, leaning forward and bracing herself on her knees.

"What is it, Sango?" Kagome dropped the towel on the ground, standing up with Inuyasha. On the way, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows, and handed Inuyasha his sword.

"Kaede found some of Shippou's warning signs." She straightened, motioning with her hand, "C'mon; I'll show you."

Inuyasha and Kagome soon discovered that being stuck so close together posed problems when one tries to walk quickly. They couldn't walk side beside because the beads wouldn't accommodate the space needed. They couldn't walk one by one, because they were so close that the person behind would be walking up the back of the leaders legs. Finally Inuyasha decided that he could walk right behind her shoulder, their legs wouldn't get tangled, and there was room enough for that. But that position caused another problem. His hand just happened to hang right by her backside. If he accidentally brushed her there, she might pass it off as him trying to pull a 'Miroku' on her, and use it as an excuse to S-I-T him. Unfortunately, Inuyasha saw only one solution to this problem. (At least for this story there is only one suitable way to go).

Kagome was startled as she felt a pressure around her lower back and a weight on her hip. Looking down, she was shocked to find an arm wrapped firmly around her. Turning her questioning gaze to the owner of said arm, she found Inuyasha looking pointedly in the other direction, the faint hints of a blush tinting his cheeks. Kagome allowed herself a gentle smile. Her day just kept getting better!

When they reached Kaede and Kirara, they discovered that there was indeed a trail of little red and white spotted mushrooms.

"That's funny, most of these weren't here a second ago." Sango spoke, noting that there were more than before. "Maybe they really only... turn on... for Kagome."

"That's not the only thing that _turns on _for Kagome." Miroku spoke quietly, looking steadily at Inuyasha, who let out a warning growl, silencing the monk.

"Yeah, yeah. Great. Let's go."

* * *

The group immediately set out to follow the signs, hoping to find their missing member. Everyone, save for Inuyasha, climbed atop Kirara, and they started off after the trail of fungi. 

After about five minutes, they reached a large cliff. The sheer drop seemed endless as they peered over the edge. Frighteningly enough, that was where the signals stopped.

Kagome peered cautiously over the ridge. "You don't think..." Worry was clear in her voice.

"I sure hope not." Sango was equally concerned.

"That would be most unfortunate." Kaede echoed.

Their two companions remained silent, but it was obvious that they were worried as well. At least, as worried as the one who chased him off in the first place and a girl-crazed-pervert of a monk could be.

"Looking for this?"

A cold, raspy voice sounded from behind them, followed by a squeal of annoyance.

Turning around, they were met with the image of a strange creature. What they guessed was a 'he', looked like a cross between a man and a tree. With ribbed green skin, long, gnarled hands, and what looked like stretches of branch-like tissue knit through his bare arms, he looked every part a walking shrub. He wore strange, billowing gold robes and a deep red sash around his waist. Dangling from one of his hands was Shippou, struggling madly against his captor. As soon as the little fox laid eyes on Kagome, he doubled his efforts, letting out cries of frustration when his attempts were fruitless.

"Kagome!" The kitsune cried helplessly.

"Shippou!" Kagome called back from her place behind the hanyou.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded fiercely, brandishing Tetsusaiga when the stranger stepped closer.

Eyeing the half-demon as if he was an insect, but ignoring the question, the plant-like individual addressed the whole group.

"Where is this...Kagome?" The creature questioned again. His yellow eyes scanned their small gathering, fixing on the girl behind the silver-haired boy with the sword. "Ah, there is my prize. The girl who can sense the shards of the Shikon no Tama."

"Is that what this was?" Shouted Miroku. "You took Shippou captive in hopes of baiting Kagome?"

Inuyasha snorted.

"To bad you picked such a sorry excuse for a hostage."

The golden-clad man released Shippou, who landed on his head and as soon as he recovered, ran frantically into Kagome's waiting arms. "But it worked, did it not?"

After quickly checking to make sure the kitsune was unharmed, Kagome set Shippou on the ground before stepping around Inuyasha.

"Don't count you're chickens before they're hatched, buddy!" She yelled, drawing her bow.

Their enemy blinked. "Chickens?"

Kagome let the bow drop. "I guess that phrase wasn't as popular in feudal Japan." She thought dismally.

"What are these chickens you speak of? What meaning have they?" The bush-like man was as confused as Inuyasha was getting annoyed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in irritation.

"It means too bad for you, because you can't have her!" His sword transformed to its more powerful form. "Now, I'll ask you again. Who the _hell_ are you?"

With a slow, gallant bow, the man smiled, baring fangs much longer than those of Inuyasha. As he stood again, the wooden portions of his body creaked eerily.

"I am Midori, and I suggest you remember the name. That is, if you ever want a chance of seeing your female again."

Nobody had even blinked, but in an instant, he was face to face with the angry hanyou. The creature now known as Midori smirked.

"Because I intend to make her mine."

Hahaha! Now Midori's a plant-man! For anyone who hasn't read the old version, he used to be a lizard-man. Anyway, I hope you like it, please review!


	4. Isolation Kills

Sigh... alright, that took waaaaaaayyyyyy too long. But anyway here it is! Hope you enjoy!

A note to my reviewers... Thanks!

To Kasatka: Hehehe, I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far! Thanks for your comments!

To cambee: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! The thing that I pride myself on the most with this fic is that it is an original idea. Yay! Thanks again for the review!

To Sukuri 99: OKAY! HERE YOU GO! I'M ASSUMING THAT YOU LIKE IT FROM YOUR REVIEW SO THANKS! Hehe, alright I'm done now...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter 4: Isolation Kills

Inuyasha flinched backwards into Kagome, but recovered quickly. Letting out a snarl, he took a swing with his sword, smirking in satisfaction as the blade connected with the demon in a solid blow.

But not only did it connect, it ripped straight through him; the pompous expression on his face never wavering.

The half demon's triumph dissolved into confusion as the treelike man's body crumbled and fell away in wake of the sword. He watched in silence as Midori's form collapsed, flaking to the ground like dead, dry leaves in autumn. Inuyasha felt Kagome's hands close around his arm. "What the _hell?_".

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Why so confused?" The eerie voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. "Maybe I should simplify the process by just killing you now and taking the girl."

Inuyasha growled in frustration as he scanned the area for any sign of the demon. He pressed closer to the girl behind him and heard Kagome murmuring to herself in confusion. In an effort to calm her he placed his free hand over the ones on his arm.

"Where are you? You bastard! Stop running away and show yourself!"

"A typical response." Midori laughed, this time the voice seemed to have a stable source.

Before Inuyasha could do anything but gasp he felt something braced against his back, followed by a surprisingly strong shove that tossed both him and Kagome to the ground a few yards away.

Inuyasha groaned as he sat up, but was more concerned about the motionless girl beside him.

"Kagome!" He leaned over her, cradling her face with one hand to gently tip it towards himself; eyes frantically searching for any sign of injury. "Kagome, are you alright?"

One hand came up to cover his own as her eyes flickered open.

"I... I'm okay."

Relief flooded over him. He reached out and eased them both back onto their feet, keeping a hand on her shoulder until she was steady. Stooping to pick up his blade, which had been lost in the last attack, he turned to face Midori again.

"You bastard. You're gonna pay for that."

The full demon made a beckoning motion with his hands.

"We shall see."

In the course of an instant Kagome felt a painful yank on the beads, followed by a sickening sense of weightlessness. She could hear Inuyasha groan in pain as he wrapped his arms firmly around her. Then the severe jolt as the half-demons back connected with the ground. Kagome cried out un anguish as they came to a stop. Inuyasha had taken the full force of the blow with her extra weight on his chest.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright? Say something!" She edged carefully off of his body and slowly sat him up.

He cracked one eye open to look her over again.

"I'm fine. I'm just lucky I didn't break any ribs."

Kagome heaved an enormous sigh of relief.

"Oh thank good- HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" Having forgotten all concern for Inuyasha's condition. She moved as far away as the necklace would allow and shook a fist at him. "You know you're really asking for it!"

Inuyasha said nothing, but his lips curled in the smallest of smiles and his eyes shone with laughter, making her anger fade quickly into a exasperated smile. Getting to his feet with the help of Kagome, they advanced on the quietly chuckling demon.

"That is quite touching. But I have yet to see any sort of retaliation on your part." He crossed his branchlike arms over his chest. "I am still waiting."

While the demon was preoccupied with bashing Inuyasha's already bruised dignity, Sango silently began to creep towards Midori. Raising her boomerang, she sent it flying at his unguarded back. The weapon struck him square between the shoulders, sending him to his knees with an angry grunt.

With an enraged growl, he stood and turned to face his attacker; his expression a mixture of pain and pure hatred. He picked the offending object up from the ground and hurled it backwards over his shoulder into the trees.

Sango, now unarmed, looked on with resolve written through her posture as Midori approached. His first two steps were troubled somewhat by the roots that had settled from the bottom of his feet, showing just to what extent his plantlike features spread. He halted a few yards from the woman, still standing proud and determined as he confronted her.

Midori made a face as if he were smelling something he didn't like.

"What is that?" He sniffed, his expression slipping into grim recognition. "Ah, I see. You must be a demon exterminator. You reek of the blood of demons. You retch. It appears as if I shall not only be dispensing of an insect when I destroy you, but I will be avenging my brethren as well." He moved forward with more purposeful steps, quickly closing the distance between him and his prey. "Die you scum!"

"No!"

Miroku shoved Sango out of the way just as Midori reached them, grasping him firmly around the neck. The monk choked and gasped, clawing at the gnarled fingers that denied him air.

The demon let out a hiss as he realized the person dangling from his grip was not the young woman, but a heavily robed young man.

"So, you wish to rush to your death as well, do you? Well fine!" He sent Miroku crashing into a nearby tree and watched with satisfaction as the monk slumped unconscious to the ground. The demon exterminator screamed and ran to aid her fallen comrade. He then turned and began to stalk towards his initial prey. "I want that girl!"

Inuyasha tucked Kagome close behind him. Brandishing his sword again, he tensed as the demon stopped cold as he had before. He felt Kagome press closer to him in alarm.

"It looks like he's left his body." Kagome whispered, her voice wavering. "He's lifeless... like a statue."

Up until now Kirara had been poised beside Kaede, watching the battle intently but following the orders her master had given her; leaving the older woman and the little fox demon in her care. Upon seeing Sango attending to an unmoving Miroku, she too jumped into the fray and charged at the now still form of the demon.

Inuyasha, distracted by Kirara's sudden entrance, watched with a sense of foreboding as the catlike creature struck out at what he now believed to be only a husk. Sure enough, the shell fell apart, sheaves of leaf-like tissue scattering to the wind as Kirara growled in confusion.

"What a nuisance." The haunting sound returned again, echoing through the surrounding trees. "You belittle yourself by serving weaklings such as these, but so be it. You will perish along with them." The voice became steady once again as thick roots shot from the ground to lash around Kirara.

Sango cried out desperately, caught between caring for the monk or aiding Kirara. She watched her precious companion struggle against the vines that bound her, but as hard as she fought, the roots wound tighter and tighter until they had rendered her immobile; her body going slack as the cords constricted, forcing the air from her body.

Inuyasha growled, knowing that Midori had appeared once again but unable to locate him. In another show of his devious nature, Inuyasha and Kagome sensed nothing before they were violently attacked from behind, both forced painfully to the unyielding ground..

Midori grinned maliciously as he pressed his foot harder into Inuyasha's throat, causing the half-demon to choke; sinking his claws into his ankle as he tried to free himself. What looked like green tree sap leaked down his wrists, staining his skin an unhealthy olive color.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked. She flung herself at Midori's leg, trying in vain to lift him off the hanyou. "Let him go! It's me you want! Get off of him, you jerk!" The strength of the emotion coursing through her caused her eyes to burn, tears streaking the dirt on her face.

Midori ignored her pleas, but reached down, grabbing her by the arms and hauling her up until the band prevented further movement..

"I'll be taking my prize no- what is this?" He set her down again and lifted the beads with two fingers. He examined the strange stones closely, noting that they bound the nuisance to the girl. "No matter. I'll just remove them." He leaned down further and took a span of the beads in two fists, and began to pull them apart. However, almost immediately he was engulfed in what looked like violet flames. He reeled backwards and shouted in pain and anger, inadvertently releasing Inuyasha. "Damn it!" The fire wound its way up his body, apparently causing serious pain but leaving no physical evidence that it had passed.

Kagome sat Inuyasha up as soon as he was free, patting his back in an attempt to coax the oxygen back into his lungs. She felt his chest expand with a gasping breath beneath her hands. Relieved, she ceased slapping his back and settled for clinging tightly to his upper arm.

Inuyasha coughed and rasped, but looked no worse for wear as he quickly jumped to his feet.

"You bastard." He hissed through clenched teeth, his free hand rubbing his sore throat. He shrugged off the hands on his shoulder and glared back at Kagome. "I'm fine."

Midori, recovering from the shock of the strange attack, was moving again as soon as his legs steadied beneath him. He dodged sideways as Inuyasha moved to attack, body going stiff mid stride. When his left foot connected with the ground in what would have been his next step, the impact jarred his remaining skeleton.

As Inuyasha watched his body shatter and slough away, he noticed something in the background that both amazed and horrified him.

Kagome clamped her hands over her mouth to stifle her frantic cry. "Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, her voice uncertain. "Tell me that's not who I think it is..."

Inuyasha could only growl in reply, caught up in dark fascination at the scene before him.

A good distance behind where Midori had last stood, something was stirring, rising in a twisted motion from the soil. What appeared to be two separate vines climbed higher, growing in thickness and length until they met, tangling together. The plant fought its way against gravity as more roots emerged, winding and twisting quickly upwards to strengthen the bowing frame. More limbs split from the first, weaving and pulling against one another until they lurched in opposite directions for a short moment. The mass surged skyward one last time, branches still turning in on themselves, before they tightened and set, some darkening into an aged brown color.

The hanyou frowned as what he now knew to be Midori's head formed, the overconfident expression already in place. His robes slipped and unfolded from his own body like petals on a flower, wilting into their previous golden hue.

An amused laugh spouted from the newly formed demon. "You should see your faces, you pathetic creatures." His amusement subdued into a quiet, satisfied smirk as he finally pulled his legs free of the ground.

"What the hell _are_ you?" Inuyasha questioned loudly, preparing himself for another encounter as his opponent lowered himself into an offensive position.

But instead of moving to attack, he was bracing himself. He began moving his arms slowly, as if he were beckoning something below the ground to rise. Focusing his attention completely on the half demon his elaborate wrist and hand movements ended with an upward slashing motion; the demon's mouth lifting in a sadistic grin.

Inuyasha let out a startled shout as the ground before him split open, lancelike roots shooting from beneath the surface. Dodging just quickly enough to avoid a lethal blow, he still sustained a large enough wound to slow him considerably. Pain surged from his chest and he cried out, falling to his knees with an almost hysterical Kagome hovering over him. "Damn it." He spat viciously. That stupid walking bush had attacked him from underground! He placed a hand on his throbbing chest. Getting up into an unsteady standing position, he growled, and then flung the same hand towards his enemy. "_Blades of Blood!_"

Midori roared as he was hit head on with the force of the attack. The red blades of the attack carved across his chest and arms, leaving gaping wounds behind. Gathering what was left of his strength, he staggered towards them, commanding another round of stalks to prevent their retreat..

"Enough!" He roared again. He seized the crippled Inuyasha by the neck and dragged both him and Kagome across the ground; halting on the edge of the cliff. He held the hanyou out over the abyss, causing the girl to scream as she teetered dangerously on the ridge. "What say you now, you worthless half demon?"

Inuyasha choked as the grip tightened painfully, but managed a small smirk.

"You drop me... and your 'prize' is done for."

Midori's sneer faded. Realizing his predicament, he decided that a temporary retreat was in order.

"Right you are. I have no other option. But rest assured, I _will_ be back." He lowered Inuyasha slightly. "But until then, I will leave you this to keep you occupied. And he was gone again, his weakened husk crumbling under the weight of the half demon..

Kagome cried out as she was flattened to the ground; an unbearable pain around the back of her neck.

Inuyasha hung suspended by nothing but the beads caught beneath his chin.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome gasped. "I... can't... breath..." Her throat was pressed flat against the edge of the cliff, cutting off her airway. She tried desperately to lift herself, but she couldn't move with the weight around her neck. Her arms trembled from the exertion, but she did not have the strength.

Inuyasha suddenly realized their situation. Kagome was being suffocated, and there was no way to get them up if the situation remained as it was. Sango was trying to help a still dazed Miroku, Shippou was to small, Kirara trapped, and Kaede was to old. But wait...

"Kaede!" Inuyasha called. "Kaede, I need you to release us! For Kagome's sake!" He could hear the older woman quickly approach, and saw the concern in her aged face as she dropped to her knees over Kagome. Being desperate, he even said a word he hadn't spoken for as long as he could remember.

"Please."

"No!" Kagome forced out. "It's to... far. We don't... know if you can survive..." She gave a strained whimper. "No... Inuyasha..."

"But you remember how I was fine after I fell off the last cliff." He explained quickly. He felt wrong bringing that memory back into the light, but he'd give anything to reassure her.

"But this cliff is deeper... We can't even... see... the bottom..." The girls voice was weakening, and her fearful sobs hampered her ability to breathe even further.

"We have to do this Kagome. There's no way I'm going to let you get hurt."

Kagome kept silent, knowing he was right. She shut her eyes tightly, tears falling silently down her cheeks.

"Do it Kaede." Inuyasha called.

Kaede placed her hands upon Kagome's heaving shoulders and quickly uttered the counter spell to the one that had made the beads unbreakable.

Inuyasha twisted on his end of the beads.

Golden eyes met blue.

He smiled.

"It's alright."

The band snapped.

And Inuyasha plummeted into the darkness of the gorge.

Kagome hands shot out to snatch the last of the beads as they fell, and she felt her chest swell with emotion.

"INUYASHA!"

(looks innocent) No, of course I didn't just drop Inuyasha off a cliff!...

Alright, so maybe I did! Mwahahahahaha! Now you must all review to decide Inuyasha's fate! Will he land safely on some conveniently placed soft thing? Or will he plummet into something cruelly hard and pointy? You decide!

Umm... yeah...

Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this installment! Please leave a review! More reviews means I update faster!


	5. Bridging the Gap

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long. First I had to debate whether or not I was going to add a new chapter here, and once I had decided that I _was_ going to, I had to decide what to write. So what happens to Inuyasha in this chapter differs from the older version. In the first version he falls into a river, climbs out, and is reunited with Kagome all in the same chapter. But that's way to easy. So I threw in some stuff to confuse you guys! Hehehe. We meet a new character in this chapter that won't become important until the sequal I'm planning. But some things she talks about will make sense in later chapters of this fic. Anyway, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far! I hope you like this chapter just as much, if not more!

And now, to my wonderful reviewers... I love you guys! (sniff)

To Sukuri 99: AHH! (cowers) Well... I'm not sure you could call it safe... but he's not dead!

To Anonymous: Hehehe, don't worry, he's not dead. Thanks for the review!

To Nevaeh: Glad you like it! Hehehe, me too! Where would my story go if I killed him? I wonder...

To Inuyasha Fan: (looks suspicious) Hey... have you read the first version? Or are you phsycic or something? Weird... Anyway, glad you enjoy it!

To Inume88: That's a really cool idea! You should try making that into a story! I'd love to incorporate that into my fic somehow but I couldn't figure out how to make it fit. Glad you like it so far!

To Inubaby2: Alright! Geez! Hehehe, I know, I am slow.

To Angel-from-hell321: More good ideas! Well, alright... I kinda lied about the soft thing... but what atleast what he lands on isn't pointy... eh heh... Thanks for the review!

To Branch of tree la: I like to think what he lands on has the best of both those worlds... well, kind of... Anyway, glad you like it!

To FreakTurd151: (snort) I'm sorry, I just saw your name and burst out laughing. That's great! hehehe, anyway, thanks for the review!

To Orlandoroxmysox: You know, no one's ever noticed that before... I never even noticed that! That's awesome! Hahaha, thanks for the review!

To Orangepencils: Ooooohh, you're pretty close in a way. There's a reason that won't work just yet. Hopefully you'll pick up on it later. But they will indeed use fire eventually! Thanks for the review!

Phew! Thanks again to all of you! I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 5: Bridging the Gap

_The darkness was so absolute that it was overwhelming, suffocating. But even as endless as it appeared, it felt fake. That coupled with the utter silence made the air feel even heavier with tension. The complete lack of sound also seemed false, as if the whole scene was staged._

"_Where the hell am I?" When he spoke, Inuyasha stepped backwards in alarm. His voice hadn't carried like it would in an open area... it had sounded like he had been talking straight into a wall. He lifted a hand to explore the area in front of him, but found nothing._

"_Inuyasha!" _

_Inuyasha whirled around at the sound of Kagome's voice, searching frantically. As his gaze fell upon her, the distance between them gave the space dimension and depth. She held out her hand in an invitation. "Kagome!" Relieved, he reached out for her, only to watch her disappear. "Kagome?" _

_She reappeared farther away, standing and smiling widely at him. She waved and took an eager step towards him. "Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha watched, paralyzed, as her face lost all color; contorting in pain as a labored gasp broke from her lips. She slumped forward, supported only by the gnarled hand clutching a fistful of her hair. Her eyes were blank and empty, unseeing as he called desperately for her. "Kagome!" Finally able to move, he found himself moving farther away from her with each passing stride. He stopped, his confusion giving way to driving anger as Kagome's captor made himself known._

_Midori emerged from the darkness; a sinister grin on his lips. He pulled Kagome's lifeless form against him, taking one motionless hand in his own and tipping her back slightly. His eyes locked with Inuyasha's before he dipped his head. _

"_No! Kagome!" _

_The plant-like man sneered, his tongue snaking out to brush across the girl's cheek. Giving a cold, satisfied laugh, he leaned in, pressing his lips firmly against Kagome's. He withdrew for a moment, just enough to send Inuyasha a cryptic message. "She is mine."_

_

* * *

_

"Nnn... Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled, thrashing slightly as he began to regain consciousness. "No... Ka... Kagome!"

"Kagome?" Came the quiet, curious response.

"I... Huh?" He spoke drowsily, blinking up at a ceiling he had never seen before.

"Ah, so you're already awake, are you?" A childlike giggle followed the statement.

"What the _hell?_" Bolting upright, Inuyasha searched for the source of the voice. A moment later he groaned regretfully, curling in on himself as a dull, pulsing ache shot through his entire body. He collapsed back onto the thin mattress beneath him, panting from the exertion. His vision wavered, but he could make out a small form kneeling beside him. "What the hell happened?" He wondered aloud. "Where the hell _am_ I?"

"You're in my house, silly!" Girlish laughter filled the small room again, the sound strangely disarming.

"Your house, huh?" Inuyasha propped himself up on an elbow. Finally being able to see again, his eyes fell upon what appeared to be a young girl. "And who are you, exactly?"

The girl tilted her head and smiled warmly. She had deep blue eyes that reminded him a lot of Kagome's, and thick dark hair that was full of what looked like little flowers and leaves. In fact, it would have looked like she had been rolling around in a bush had the little blossoms not been so intricately woven. "My name is Kurenai!" She scooted closer, leaning uncomfortably close to his face. "And who might _you_ be?"

The hanyou blinked uneasily. "Uh... Inuyasha." He eyed the child, trying to estimate her age. Judging from her appearance, she could not have been much older than Kagome's brother Souta. "Now, how did I get here?" He gestured vaguely around the small hut.

Kurenai shrugged. "I dunno... One minute I was outside tending to my flowers, and then the next you came crashing right through my roof!" She glanced upwards.

Following her gaze, Inuyasha caught sight of a gaping hole in the roof. Noting the pile of rubble that lay on the floor under it, he flinched. "No wonder I'm so sore..."

"I was surprised to find you still alive, let alone with no broken bones at all." Kurenai reached over and, before he could react, started tugging at his ears. "But you are a half demon, after all."

Jerking away, Inuyasha growled. He didn't care who this little kid thought she was, _nobody_ touched his ears. "Hey, stop that!" He sat up, feeling his body healing quickly, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Awww..." The girl whined, beating her small fists on her legs. The immature behavior making her seem even younger than she probably was. "But they're so cute, doggie-poo!"

He scowled, his face twitching in annoyance. "_Doggie... poo?_" He muttered quietly, his tone dangerous.

"Aw, don't be so grumpy Doggie-poo! If anyone should be mad, it's me!" She pouted, sniffing as if offended. "_You_ fell through _my_ roof, after all!"

He cringed at the nickname, but restrained himself. He didn't want to snap at this young girl. He stood up and turned to look down at her. "Yeah... and I'm real sorry about that and all, but I gotta get going." He moved to the door, but halted in his tracks when something clung to his sleeve.

"Go? You can't leave!" She hung heavily on him, her tiny fingers gripping his robe like a vice. "What about my roof?" Kurenai pleaded, looking up into his face with the saddest expression she could manage.

Inuyasha quirked a brow as he looked at the girl. Kagome had used that expression on him before, and it never failed to weaken him. This young child's eyes were so similar to hers that Inuyasha found himself caving already. That coupled with her childish pout and the pitiful trembling of her lower lip... Inuyasha knew he was doomed.

* * *

Kagome remained crouched on the edge of the cliff; her head low as she wept quietly. Hugging herself, she leaned forward to look over the edge; only to jerk back as she felt another wave of overwhelming grief. She collapsed, her body wracked by stronger sobs, until someone touched her shoulder. Turning slightly, she sniffed as Sango knelt beside her. 

"I'm sure he's alright, Kagome." Sango removed her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "You know he can survive anything."

Shippou appeared at Kagome's side and scrambled quickly into her lap. Squirming under her crossed arms he snuggled against her stomach, his tiny arms making their best attempt at a comforting hug. "Please don't cry anymore, Kagome. Inuyasha's okay."

"But how can you be so sure?" Kagome wondered aloud, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"Because, child." Kaede approached and placed a hand on Kagome's arm. "You and Inuyasha share something that makes both of your wills stronger than most anyone else's. There is something that both of you need to see through to the end, regardless of whether you realize it yet or not." She straightened slowly, a knowing smile on her face. But then she turned with a slightly exasperated expression. "Beyond that, Inuyasha is far too stubborn to die just yet."

Sango laughed, giving Kagome's shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "That's for sure."

That comment rang true, earning a small smile even from Kagome. "I know you're right."

"Then let us go and find him." Kaede said with a small smile. She turned as Kirara approached, favoring one of her legs.

Miroku smiled kindly as he slid down from his place upon Kirara's back. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

"I should be asking you that." She spoke, folding her legs beneath her as she composed herself. "How are you holding up?" Kagome asked, watching idly as Sango tended to the cat-like creature's injured paw.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a bump really." Miroku waved it off casually. Sensing that she needed to be alone for a moment, he patted her shoulder, offering her what comfort he could in a time like this. That is, what comfort he could offer without inciting Sango's wrath. He gave her one last smile before he moved off to Kaede's side.

Smiling gratefully up at the monk, she silent thanked him for understanding. She bowed her head, willing her breathing to calm and drying her tears. She moved to pick herself up, but felt something small and hard beneath her palm. She picked up what looked like a seed of some sort, rolling it between her fingertips. It was a beautiful effervescent color, changing from green to gold as it turned. 'I wonder what it-'

"Kagome?"

She jumped slightly and tucked the seed into her pocket. Getting quickly to her feet she turned to Miroku. "Oh, sorry! I guess I kind of spaced out there." She gave an unenthusiastic laugh and reached out to take the hand he offered. Allowing him to boost her up onto Kirara's back, she kept an eye on where he kept his hands. "Thanks, Miroku."

He nodded absently as she settled behind Sango, and then climbed on himself. "No problem." Turning, he held his hand out for Kaede.

The elderly woman shook her head and took a step back.

"I'll remain here and find somewhere suitable to set up camp for the night. Something tells me we won't be going far." She extended a hand to catch the back of the Kitsune's shirt as Shippou bounded over to join them. "Shippou, you will remain here with me."

"But I wanna g-"

Kaede shook her head firmly; causing the little fox to pout.

Kagome gave the fox demon an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Shippou. But don't worry, we'll be back soon."

After a few more 'good-byes' and 'be carefuls' were exchanged, they slowly began making their way along the cliff's edge.

"Now, where to?" Sango asked, twisting in her seat to face her companions.

Kagome frowned slightly in thought. "Ummm... Well, since we can't see much, I don't want to risk going straight down to the bottom of the cliff. So I guess we should look for a path that leads down. But, which direction should we go in?"

"Well," Started Miroku, "Since the air pressure will probably be higher down inside the canyon, all we need to do is..." He reached out and pull a handful of leaves off of a nearby tree. "Kirara, closer to the edge, please." They moved over to the ridge, and the monk dropped the leaves into the rift.

The leaves floated down for a while until they seemed to be caught in a strong gust of air, where they fluttered for a moment before veering off to the right.

"Now that," Miroku extended a finger to accentuate his point, "should mean that the closest end of the canyon is in _that_ direction." He pointed off to the right, looking very pleased with himself.

Sango raised an eyebrow, staring at him with a skeptical expression on her face.

"I don't believe that for a second. But, unfortunately, it's all we have to go on. So let's get going. C'mon Kirara."

The cat-like creature turned and lunged in the chosen direction, lengthening her stride with a renewed energy.

The wind stung Kagome's face and caused her eyes to water. After her attempts to wipe the tears away were futile, she sank lower, shielding herself behind Sango. 'Don't worry Inuyasha, we're on our way.' The tears continued to fall as she hunched lower, but she knew now that they were no longer a result of the wind.

--------------------------------

"There. Done." Inuyasha grumbled irritably as he sat back on his heels, surveying his patchwork on the roof of Kurenai's home. He took a quick glimpse around, wondering once again how this two-room hut (or the girl for that matter) had found its way down to this small outcropping. Moving to the edge of the roof he paused, gazing down at the river some thirty feet below. 'Ten more feet that way and I would have missed this place altogether.' He thought idly, dropping onto the ground beside the girl.

Kurenai jumped, startled from where she was tending to some strange plants. Vines emerged from the fog a good distance up, stretching to where they settled in a tangled mess beside the door of the shack. "All done, Doggie-poo?" She smiled when he gave her an angry, curt nod and turned to hug his arm. "Thank you sooo much! You're such a good boy."

Inuyasha shook her off at that last comment, that was going a little overboard as far as he was concerned. "Yeah, whatever. Now how do I get out of this place?"

The girl stopped a look of concentration on her face. "Wait, there's something I wanted to tell you." She lowered her head, her face hidden from sight.

Inuyasha growled impatiently. "Well, get on with it already. I've got places to be." She didn't look up, but what she said next struck him cold, holding him where he stood.

"It's about Midori."

"How the hell do you know about him?" Inuyasha snapped, immediately on the defensive. "Tell me!" He demanded. "What else do you know?"

Kurenai lifted her eyes to meet his, her face having lost all of its childlike spirit. "He wants the girl... He's doing it for our master." Her expression was solemn, and her voice held both a warning and what sounded like remorse.

"Your master?" Inuyasha repeated angrily. "What's that supposed to mean? Who is this master of yours? I'll take him on too! _No problem!_"

But the girl shook her head firmly. "There is no reason to be so hostile. Not yet anyway. If all goes well, it will never come to that." She stepped closer, her tone now begging. "You must stop my brother. He is doing horrible, unspeakable things. Things beyond those he was ordered to accomplish."

Inuyasha's anger faltered. "Wait, your brother?"

"You are the only one who can stop him. If not for you and Kagome... then for those girls, and their poor babies."

Ignoring that last statement, Inuyasha snarled, realizing now what he should have known far earlier. "So, you're a demon too?"

Kurenai smiled now, pulling at her thick hair to reveal one pointed ear. "That I am." She backed away, towards the mass of tangled branches.

"And you're working with Midori, that bastard." He muttered in disgust, clenching his fists. He took a threatening step towards the girl. "So _you_ must also know where he's hiding!"

The demon smiled, but let the question go unanswered. "I hope we will meet again, Inuyasha. But preferably under less dire pretenses." That said, she made a jerking motion with her wrist.

Inuyasha watched warily as one vine moved, untangling itself and pulling away from the wall. It stretched, snaking around Kurenai's wrist.

The girl's face tilted, breaking into the same youthful smile he had first seen upon waking. "Goodbye, doggie-poo!" She forced her wrist at him, and the vine shot towards Inuyasha, hitting him squarely in the chest.

Too shocked to even react, he was knocked backwards off the ledge. Inuyasha fell silently, plunging into the churning waters of the river below.

There you go! Hope you liked it! And please review! I'm hoping to get up to between 30 and 35 total reviews with this chapter. So spread the word!

Oh yeah! I hate to self-advertise or anything, but if any of you are Fruits Basket fans, and don't mind the idea of a tame ShigurexTohru fic, please check out my story; Through His Stomach... I'd love some more feedback on that before I put up the next chapter. And if I see someone who reviews both this story and that one, I'll... I dunno... dedicate a chapter to you!Or something...Well, anyway, we'll see!

Thanks again!


	6. Never Knew the Worth

Hey! Sorry this took so long. I'm going to get right to the point now, cause it's five in the morning... Anyway, I'm gonna edit this for grammar and stuff later cause I am going to bed soon... hehehe. Hope you enjoy and thanks to my readers!

To my reviewers:

To Sukuri 99: Alright, here ya go! Thanks for the review!

To orangepencils: I'm sorry you feel bad. Feel better soon! (of course by the time you get this you probably already do). Glad you liked it.Thanks for the comment!

To Fanficluv7inu: Ha! I was sitting at my computer writing while you were sending in your reviews. I got five "you've got mails" in a row and they were all alerts about reviews from you! I'm sorry I'm evil... and I loooooove ramen! It rocks. That's all there is to it. Glad you like it so far, thanks for the review!

To Irathernotsay: Glad you like it! Sorry I'm so slow. I know what you mean, really I do. I try not to be a hypocrite. But rest assured, even if it takes me a month to update, I will never ever leave a fic unfinished. Thanks for the review!

To orlandoroxmysox: Yeah, she did, didn't she? Mwahahahaa... but is she really good or bad? we WILL find out! Sooner rather than later if I decide to extend this fic instead of making a sequel. Thanks for the review!

To sheenachi: I know... sorry. Hehehe, but I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

To Darkened Soul1: Awww... Thanks! It means a lot that you think that. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for your wonderful comments!

To branch of tree la: I know, I know! Hmmm... maybe so... Anyway, in ye olde version, Inuyasha just falls into a river, no ledge at all, so your guess was closeish! Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

* * *

Chapter 6: Never Knew the Worth

"_Damn_ this water's cold." Inuyasha grumbled to himself, treading water as he drifted with the rapid current of the river. His clothes, heavier now that they were submerged, weighed him down, making his movements sluggish as he tried to sort out his options.

The sheer walls of stone offered no solace, worn smooth by centuries of weather and erosion. The two opposing faces of the canyon towered high above him, stretching beyond the reach of his vision as they vanished into the billowing clouds of fog that hung in the air.

Inuyasha slapped the water in irritation. "I have to get the hell out of here..."

At long last, the river carried him beneath a short, sturdy tree, twisting its way free of a narrow crevice. "Alright! Finally!" Eagerly clinging to the nearest branch, the half demon discovered that what looks strong may not always _be_ strong, as the limb he was grasping gave way, sending him straight back into the frigid water.

Cussing angrily, Inuyasha grew frustrated at the lack of available footholds. As he was carried swiftly along, his thoughts of Kurenai and her cryptic words diminished, only to be instantly replaced by those of Kagome and her safety.

Where was she? Was she alright? What if Midori attacked while they were separated? Would the rest of the group be able to hold him off?

Inuyasha's concern peaked, and he scoured the walls with a renewed concentration. As the minutes ticked by, his aggravation intensified as he drifted first by a vine, then a small ledge, and finally another tree branch; all out of reach.

"Come _on! _There has to be _some_ way out of here!" He exclaimed, almost appalled at the whole situation.

The current picked up speed as the river bowed around an abrupt curve.

He twisted around, searching for anything that might prove to be an escape route. "There has to be... some... way..." Inuyasha blinked, in an effort to assure himself that what he was seeing was real.

As the river straightened again, a winding, narrow ridge came into view. It appeared to be just within his reach, and traveled up the wall of the canyon, continuing as far as he could see.

The hanyou cast a suspicious glare around the area, but then shrugged. Was he going to question possible refuge? I think not.

Feeling excitement and relief wash over him, he paddled through the roughly churning water towards the path. He was barely half way there when he heard it.

A low rumbling sound was slowing growing louder. It wasn't until the river's current seemed to tighten around his legs, towing him deeper into the crashing rapids, that he recognized just what it was he was headed for.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" He shouted, aghast as the wind whipped about his face. Sparing only a moment he directed his eyes skyward as if to ask, 'why me?'

Swimming for all he was worth, Inuyasha fought his way towards the rocky outcropping, away from the thundering roar and the tumbling mists of the waterfall.

And as the river's violent end grew quickly nearer, and his chances at flight dwindled hopelessly, Inuyasha wondered idly just who it was he had angered so badly...

* * *

"Miroku! You try that _one more time _and I'm gonna knock you down the gorge myself!" 

Kagome sighed. Not even Sango and Miroku's constant bickering could keep her mind off of Inuyasha. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him. His eyes, his hair, his ears. Everything about him. As the time had passed she had been constantly bombarded by memories of him and their exploits together.

Hugging herself, she fought back another forceful surge of hopeless sorrow. She had known for a long time now that she loved him. She couldn't remember it happening, but it had, and now she was coming to terms with just how much she _needed_ him...

"Whoa!"

Kirara put on the breaks, and they skidded to a stop a short distance away from where the ground disappeared. Moving closer and peering over the edge, they found a dangerously steep slope.

Kagome carefully slipped to the ground and inched closer to the edge. She gasped in horror as she caught her first glimpse of the crashing waterfalls that poured from the more shallow ridge.

"Hey! Look!"

Sango's call shook Kagome from the frightening thoughts and images that filled her mind.

"What is it Sango?" Miroku asked, dropping to the ground to stand beside Kirara.

The young woman pointed, her hand moving slowly as if following a line. "Down there! There's a path or something!"

Sure enough, a treacherous looking path carved its way up the side of the incline. It started somewhere before the falls, but where it finished could not be seen, blocked from view where the drop ended and the forest began..

Miroku grinned, congratulating himself. "Eureka! I have done it! Good-looking _and_ a genius. Some guys have all the luck."

Sango sighed and shook her head. "Miroku, you're incorrigible."

Miroku's beaming smile slipped into something aimed at being debonair. "Does incorrigible mean handsome, suave, and irresistible?" He drew himself to his full height and straightened his robes, cocking an eyebrow at her.

The demon exterminator raised an eyebrow, her expression bored. "_No._"

Kagome finally tore her gaze from the cliff-side trail, turning and beginning to step towards the forest. "I'm going to try to find that path."

Her companions turned to face her, Miroku nodding while Sango shouldered her boomerang. "We're right behind you."

"Not so fast."

Kagome froze mid-stride. She knew that voice, but even so, she found herself praying that she had heard wrong. Turning back, she found her friends already lowered into defensive stances, Kirara baring her fangs. 'Please, no.' She thought desperately. 'Not now...'

Midori smiled, moving closer, one taunting step at a time. "Did you think I would let you reunite your beloved Inuyasha so easily?" The plant like demon scoffed, waving absently as he sneered at Kagome in particular. "I have no qualms about taking the easy way out. And I must admit, getting that irritating half-breed out of my way did indeed... _simplify_ things."

Kagome shuddered as his cold, empty eyes narrowed on her, stepping back in reflex.

The demon smirked, watching her intensely as he continued to speak. "After all, the journey matters not. It is the destination that holds the most significance. Wouldn't you agree, Kagome?" He paused, an almost civil expression on his face as he addressed them. Almost. "For instance, it makes no difference what height your friend fell from when he winds up dead either way."

Flinching visibly, Kagome choked back a sob. He couldn't know that... he didn't _know_ that! He was wrong!

Miroku scowled, anger building as he watched the girl's reaction. Facing Midori he raised his right arm, taking the beads that bound his wrist in his other hand. "Don't listen to him, Kagome. He doesn't know what he's talking about." The young monks voice was strained and harsh, offering little comfort.

Sango brandished Hiraikotsu, not taking her eyes off of the plant-like man as she spoke to Kagome over her shoulder. "Miroku's right, Kagome. Take Kirara and go find Inuyasha. You can leave Midori to us."

Kagome obeyed, clambering onto the catlike creature's back, but hesitated as she turned back to her comrades.

Letting out a sharp laugh, the demon began moving again, drawing ever closer. "Is that so?" He looked from the demon exterminator to the boy. "One thrashing was not enough, I see. Very well. I'll deal with you both right now."

Miroku tensed, his hand tightening around his beads. "Kagome, go!"

Sango rushed forward to stand beside the monk. "Kirara!"

With an affirmative growl, the aforementioned animal turned and sprung towards the tree line. But before they could get more than five paces away roots shot from the ground, tangling around Kirara's legs and sending her crashing the ground. More vines grew and tightened around the creature, forming a net-like structure that had her effectively pinned.

Kagome cried out in a combination of shock and pain as she struck the hard, damp earth. Recovering as fast as she could manage, she stood gingerly and hurried to free Kirara.

Sango, turning as she heard the anguished shouts of her friend, moved to take Kagome's place. "You have to get out of here Kagome. Go find Inuyasha!"

Kagome looked from Sango, to Kirara, to Miroku and back again, her feelings conflicted. She wanted to stay and help, but if Midori was after her, it was best that she leave; hopefully to find Inuyasha alive and well.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, becoming anxious.

Startled, Kagome jumped, hesitating for just a moment more. "Right." Nodding, she turned on her heel, bolting into the woods and out of sight.

Midori frowned, summoning another mass of vines. "Go ahead and run, you won't get far."

Making certain that Sango was well behind him, Miroku braced himself. "Stay back there, Sango. I'll use the wind tunnel to destroy him!" Uncovering his hand, he ripped the beads from his arm.

The sudden howling winds managed to catch Midori off guard, but as he felt his roots settling deep within the soil beneath him, the demon smirked in satisfaction. "That is quite some curse you have, monk. Pity it won't help you now."

Miroku faltered at the confidence in both Midori's stance and voice. 'Why won't the void have any effect?'

Seeing the heavily robed young man's doubt, Midori bid the vines forward, watching as they hurled towards the darkness surrounding the boy's hand, aided by the pounding gales.

Miroku forced himself to stay upright, anchoring his feet as the sweat beaded on his face. 'Damn him. What is he doing?'

Sango paused in her efforts to free Kirara, observing the scene warily as the roots plunged onward, nearing the monk. With a strangled gasp, she realized that the plant had suddenly sprouted thousands of large, gnarled thorns. "Miroku! Cover your hand! The thorns will damage your wind tunnel!"

Reacting instantly, the monk sealed his wrist, winding the beads tightly about his hand. But the vines had gathered far too much momentum, almost upon him as he stumbled from exhaustion.

"Miroku!" Seeing him slip, Sango abandoned Kirara momentarily, jumping to her feet. Turning, she threw her boomerang with all her strength, shouting as her muscles screamed in protest. Dropping to her knees, she watched Hiraikotsu strike the oncoming roots, tangling in them and deflecting them enough for Miroku to avoid the rest.

Finding himself safe for the moment he collapsed, gripping his wrist as it throbbed painfully. He pulled his arm to his chest, pushing himself to his side as he felt Sango immediately behind him, her hands clutching his shoulder.

"Miroku!" Sango called frantically, shaking him. "Miroku! Please tell me you're alright!"

Fighting back the discomfort that clogged his voice, Miroku struggled into a sitting position. "I'm fine." He replied, grinning ruefully. "Thanks to you, Sango. I owe you one."

Suddenly embarrassed as he turned to meet her gaze, Sango fumbled for words. "Um..."

"Touching, really..."

Recognizing their predicament, they turned to face Midori, who looked rather disinterested.

Miroku grimaced as pain shot up his arm again, and glanced at Sango, noting that she was now unarmed. And with Kirara still trapped, they could be in real trouble. "Well, Sango. I dare say we have a dilemma on our hands."

* * *

Kagome ran. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, and even faster when she could manage. She dodged around trees, biting back tears as low branches scratched at her face and neck. 

She knew the general direction she was moving in, and trusted her instincts to lead her to the path.

Finally she couldn't run anymore, and leaned up against a tree trunk to catch her breath. Letting out a strangled moan, she placed a hand on her neck. Her throat and lungs burned, and air just made it worse. Over the sound of her harsh breathing she heard, or rather felt, the ground begin to tremble. Instantly knowing what it was, she fled in the opposite direction, her stride now unsteady and erratic.

"No." She cried hoarsely, racing from what she knew were Midori's roots. "No!" She was sobbing now, terrified as her body refused to listen. Her legs were rebelling as she tried to force them into sprinting again. She could hear the vines behind her now, crashing through the underbrush. "_No!_"

Shrieking in pain as her foot caught on an upturned rock, she fell, fingernails scraping at the dirt as she writhed on the ground, dragging herself. Tears streaked down her face as she looked back over her shoulder to see the plant looming over her, tendrils stretching to reach her. 'Inuyasha!' She pleaded for him, but knew he wasn't coming this time.

What she saw next, before she had a chance to shield herself, was not what she had been expecting. The very plants around her seemed to come to life, bending and twisting to block the path of her pursuer. The root struggled, but the trees, literally bowing over, tightened their hold until the vine could no longer move.

"Get up."

Shouting in surprise, Kagome twisted to face what looked like a girl a little older than herself. Her bright blue eyes were partially hidden by her thick dark hair as she lowered her head, looking Kagome over. Gaping upwards, the prone young woman noticed how heavily threaded the long mane was with flowers and grasses. "Um..."

"Get up." Her voice never wavered, but did not hold anything that would inspire fear.

Ignoring the pain all over her body, Kagome stood, still gawking at the girl before her. "What-"

"Run." An order, tone demanding obedience. "I will tend to your friends."

Without a second thought, Kagome took off again, weaving through the forest.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled as he shook out his sleeves, marching steadily up the last few feet of the trail. Walking in irritated silence for a few minutes wound him up deep within the forest.. 

"Stupid river. Of all the-oof!" He was cut off as he was struck by a very solid force. "Kagome!"

Reeling backwards, the girl stared blankly at him for a moment. "Inuyasha?" Coming to her senses she flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Inuyasha! You're alright! Thank goodness." She smiled as she felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Kagome... I-"

The raven haired girl suddenlypulled roughly away. "What's _wrong_ with you?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked.

"You go and get me all worried!" Kagome fumed. "You jerk!" She stepped forward and took a swing at the still confused Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Inuyasha dodged out of the way.

"You idiot!" She cried, punching at him again.

"Watch it!" Inuyasha ducked again.

"Stupid! Stupid..." She stood still for a moment; her fists at her sides, fighting back tears. Then she lashed out again. "You stupid dog!"

Inuyasha caught her trembling fist in his own hand.

Kagome froze, her chest shaking with barely contained sobs.

Their eyes met. Inuyasha slipped his fingers under her tense ones; sliding them against her own until their hands were splayed palm to palm. Then he shifted his hand, lacing his fingers with hers. He saw Kagome's eyes flicker over his face and he smiled; a genuine smile. Then he swiftly pulled her against him; releasing her hand to wrap his arms firmly around her waist. He bowed his head close to her ear; pressing his face into her hair.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"Now tell me again why Midori ran away." Inuyasha frowned at Miroku, skeptical. 

The monk rolled his eyes. "It's like I said. Some beautiful young woman showed up, said all but two words to that bastard, and they disappeared. Just like that." He smiled dreamily for a moment.

"Right." Inuyasha grumped, crossing his arms. He frowned at Shippou's amused expression as the kitsune approached.

"Well, well, well. Doesn't this seem like deja vu?" The little fox settled next to Kirara, who was busily cleaning her fur.

Giggling, Kagome had the same smile on her face had held earlier was back. Inuyasha was under another towel, his fire-rat kimono drying by the fire again. She felt like she was going to float away she was so happy. Inuyasha was alright, and that's all that mattered.

She dropped the towel on the ground and sat beside the hanyou. Sighing happily, she leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Inuyasha tensed, painfully aware of the eyes staring suspiciously at him. Glaring back at them all, especially Miroku, who had stopped midway to Sango's rear-end to gawk at them. Inuyasha smirked in satisfaction as he heard the sharp sound of Sango's hand meeting Miroku's face. That one had to sting.

Finally allowing himself to relax, he slouched over a bit, enjoying the feeling of her petite form against his. Suddenly feeling very sleepy, he let his eyes close, his ears drooping. Almost immediately, he felt something settle around his neck, and heard a quiet mumbling. His eyes shot open and the angry half demon looked ready to strangle the smug old woman in front of him.

"What the _hell_ is this?" Inuyasha shouted, holding up the band around his and Kagome's necks, sufficiently jerking the girl at his side enough to wake her.

"What does it look like?" Kaede asked back. "I shall be sure to keep you two stuck together until I get an understanding. I am getting tired of you're constant arguments."

"Why you old-" Inuyasha's hand shot forward.

"Sit!"

Both of them went plunging to the ground. Kagome, managing to catch herself, while Inuyasha was face down in the dirt.

The half demon sat upright, his mouth open to shout yet another obscenity at the elderly woman, but Kagome's voice and her hand on his arm stopped him.

"Inuyasha... It's alright." She withdrew her hand, looking sheepishly away.

Inuyasha couldn't do anything but gape. How could she control him like that? He growled, but it was also silenced as her eyes fixed with his. He relented, standing up.

"Stupid old hag." He muttered, pulling Kagome to her feet. "Fine then, we're going to bed." He stomped over to a nearby tree and flopped down on the ground in a huff. When Kagome didn't follow willingly, he looked up at her, and angry eyebrow arching over his left eye. "Well?"

Kagome knelt down, and grinned weakly. "Well, I kind of thought maybe we could... um... well... sleep up in the tree tonight."

Inuyasha was stumped again.

They stood up together, Inuyasha's eyes locked with hers, searching for something. He stepped closer and put his arms around her waist. "Alright then. Hold on."

Kagome flushed; placing her hands on his shoulders. The next moment there was a rush of air and weightlessness. She gasped, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and closing her eyes as they leapt from branch to branch.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" She still had her eyes closed tightly. Her face pressed against his shoulder.

"You can let go now."

"Huh?" Her eyes opened and she realized they had stopped. "Oh." They stood on a thick branch a good ways up from the ground. Kagome eased herself back from Inuyasha, blushing again. Glancing around, she was awed at what she could see from their vantage point. She gasped. "It's beautiful!"

Endless miles of moonlit trees, grassy meadows, and sloping hills stretched out before them. She took a step back and immediately lost her balance. She shrieked, flailing helplessly before her cries were silenced again by a broad chest.

"Careful!" Inuyasha snapped, although half-heartedly. He began to step backwards toward the trunk, not even looking at where he was walking. "Can we settle down now?"

"Oh, sure yeah." Kagome allowed him to sit down, leaning back against the tree. Then he guided her, turning her around to lean back against his chest.

"Alright?" He questioned as she relaxed.

Kagome nodded, yielding into his broad frame "You better not drop me."

Inuyasha almost laughed. But instead, he moved to wrap his arms around her waist, and when she didn't protest, pulled her more firmly against himself.

"Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

There you go! Hope you liked it! Feel free to review! I'd love to hear from you guys! I'm thinking of extending this story instead of making a separate sequel, because I'm dragging up details that won't be explained until the sequel, which doesn't seem really fair to you guys. The last thing I want to do is confuse you guys, so let me know what you think! Please? Thanks again for reading! 


	7. Room to Breathe

Alright, for starters, let me sincerely apologize for being such a total slacker. This took way too long.

A note about the sequel issue: I'm not sure everyone undertsood what I said last time, so I'm going to elaborate! First, I would never just bring up some detail and not include some explanation. I'd never leave you hanging like that! So this is what I was thinking. A sequel (an entirely seperate story)versus extending this current story, Entangled. Either way, it'd be essentially the same ending, but with the extension you'd get rid of the loose ends much faster than with the sequel. If I did just extend this story (which I am leaning towards), I would probably throw in a little interlude between parts. So let me know what you guys would rather have.

To my reviewers, I love you all! Thank you for your comments! I hope you enjoy this next chapter too!

To yasha0926: Well I'm glad you did! Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And I'm happy to know that it made you laugh! And I would love to take a look at your story! I'll get right on it!

To orangepencils: I'm glad you're better! Nothing's worse than getting sick during the summer. Well, there probably are worse things, but whatever... Anyway, glad you like it and thanks for the review!

To Inu/Kag 3 4eva: Yay! Glad you like it! hehehe. Sorry, this probably isn't soon enough. Thanks for the review!

To Sukuri 99: Thanks! Glad you like it!

To Sheenachi: Hehe, glad you like it! Thanks for the comment!

To windgal: Sorry, this definitely isn't ASAP. But it _is_ here! Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

To creepydemonicgothgirl: I'll try. No dying yet though, that'll come later... mwahahaha... cough Anyway, glad you enjoyed it so far! Thanks for the review!

To Orlandoroxmysox: Glad you like it! So you want a seperate sequel? Alright, I'll keep that in mind. But this isn't done yet! I've still got... about seven more chapters at least for this fic. And we still have the... Midori issue to deal with. Hehehe, thanks for the review!

To branch of tree la: Oh no no no! I wasn't going to leave loose ends like that! You're right, that wouldn't be fair. I was just thinking about whether or notto have a sequel OR to extend this story (with the same stuff that would be in the sequel). With the extension, you'd get the details explained much faster. And I know... I'm not sure what it is with me and throwing him off of cliffs... Glad you liked it! Thanks for the comments!

To gal pal: Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

To freakturd151: Thanks! Glad you enjoy it! Thanks for the comments too!

To theSilver-Sapphire: Yay! I'm so happy you like it! I know, that was pretty mean... but he's back and in one piece! Yeah, I'm leaning towards the extension. I think it'll be easier that way. Thanks for the reviews!

To angicakesisinuyashasluvr: Hehehe, me too. Glad you're enjoying it so far! Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! You guys all rock! Enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own it... That seems to make me more depressed every time I write that...

* * *

Chapter 7: Room to Breathe

Inuyasha was awake well before dawn, and before he had even opened his eyes he knew something was amiss. There was some... weight... nestled firmly against his body...

Blinking the fog of sleep from his eyes, the half demon looked down at the head tucked neatly beneath his chin. 'Oh... yeah...'

He turned stiffly, glancing downward at their still slumbering comrades. With a quiet groan, he shifted Kagome gently in his arms. Turning his focus to her peaceful expression, he raised a hand to stifle a yawn, noting that the still hidden sun was just beginning to stain the sky pink.

Lifting one hand, Inuyasha reached out, absently combing his fingers through her soft hair. He blinked. 'What did I just _do?_'

Almost in response, Kagome sighed, twisting slightly. Her eyes fluttered open, immediately widening as she realized she was at least three stories above the ground... in a tree... Before she could shriek, Inuyasha's low voice interrupted her.

"You're awake." He stated, removing his arms from around her waist. "Good."

"Um..." It was strange... feeling his voice reverberate from deep within his chest, through her back. "Uh-huh." The memories of last night came flooding back, causing her to blush.

Inuyasha moved behind her, grasping her by the arms and levering them both to a standing position. Then he wrapped one arm around her again, silently giving her a warning, and stepped off of the branch. They dropped quickly, landing easily on the ground next to Kagome's belongings.

Kneeling, Kagome began to shuffle through her bag. She suddenly felt awkward in the hanyou's presence. "It looks like we're out of potato chips..." She began, making an attempt at conversation. She closed one pocket and opened another, accidentally knocking a textbook to the ground.

Textbook... Studying... School...

"Oh no! I was supposed to go back to school today!" Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, who was doubled over behind her; the beads taut around his neck. "But that's obviously not going to happen." She sighed, shoving various objects back into her pack. "But I suppose we could use some more supplies. You'll just have to come to my time." She smiled uneasily at the half demon as he hunched down next to her.

"Only if you bring back extra ramen."

Kagome sighed. Was that all he ever thought about? "Fine. We'll get you more ramen while we're there."

Tucking more books into the her bag, Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, who was watching something off in the other direction. "Hey, Inuyasha can you hand me that-"

Inuyasha and Kagome froze, gently locked at the lips as they stared, shocked, into each others eyes.

Inuyasha had forgotten about their close proximity as he'd turned around. Both blushed as bright as the sky dawning above them, but neither one could pull back, far too stunned to move.

Kagome could feel her heart hammering in her chest, and she felt light headed.

Inuyasha felt a strange surge of an emotion he couldn't quite place, and as his heart rate seemed to double in its pace, it threatened to overwhelm him. Finally, he was forced to pull back for lack of breath. Both panting they stared at each other.

Kagome swallowed hard. Leaning back, she averted her eyes, and gestured to a towel that was lying on the ground behind the hanyou. "... That towel." She finished quietly, feeling exceptionally lost.

Inuyasha turned numbly, grabbing the cause of their abrupt exchange and shoving it at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice failed him. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Um... yeah. Here."

"Thanks." Kagome quickly finished packing and stood, her eyes glued to the ground. Moving to hoist the bag over her shoulder, she ventured a timid glance at his face. Realizing that he appeared just as confused as she was, she offered him a small smile.

Seeing this, Inuyasha swiftly turned away to hide the persistent blush still coloring his features.

After scrawling a short note for the others, Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back, and in an uncomfortable silence they set off for the well. All the way plagued by thoughts of their accidental kiss.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha and Kagome were struggling to heave their stuck selves and the heavy bag out of the well. Finally managing to climb from the ancient fount, they were greeted by Souta, who had been watching curiously from the doorway. 

His eyes lit up as he saw Inuyasha, and he came scrambling down the stairs to see his hero. "Inuyasha! Wow! What are you doing here? You don't normally come home with Kagome, so what are you doing here? Are you visiting? Did you bring you're sword? Did you bring it? Huh? Did you fight any cool demons while you were away? Did you?"

Inuyasha, seeing the young boy take a deep breath to begin another barrage of questions, drew himself up to his full height; smirking as Souta was sent into a state of shocked, and _silent_, awe.

Kagome rolled her eyes at their behavior. "Souta, we're just here for some supplies. If you want to hang around than do it quietly."

Souta pouted, crossing his arms as he eyed his sister in a stubborn manner. "I don't have to do what _you _say. Right, Inuyasha? _You_ don't mind if- Hey, what's that?" Distracted, Souta leaned closer, staring with wide eyes at the strand of beads around both of their necks. "Are you two stuck or somethin'?"

Sparing her brother the details... well, the whole story rather... Kagome stomped past the small boy, dragging Inuyasha along with her as she climbed the stairs. "Go _away_ Souta! We're busy!"

Needless to say, Souta did not 'go away,' but rather followed at a safe distance until they were faced with Kagome's grandfather.

Before he even opened his mouth, the girl knew what he was going to ask, so she quickly told relayed the story of how they ended up bound together.

The elderly man stood quietly, scratching his beard. He circled them, scrutinizing the beads. He picked them up and took a long, appraising look at them, still pulling absently at his beard with one hand. Then he turned to his granddaughter.

"You know, Kagome. I'm sure I know an incantation or two that could get rid of these for you." He looked expectantly from Kagome to Inuyasha, who looked quite uncomfortable.

Kagome, however, looked absolutely horrified. "Oh gee_, thanks _grandpa! But we're okay, _really_! We're just going to go and get some things and then go back down the well. Okay? Bye!" Then she grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and dashed off towards the house, leaving her grandfather behind.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked once they had reached the house and slowed to a walk.

"The last time Buyo started acting strangely, Grandpa thought he was possessed. That poor cat had seals stuck all over him for a week until we found out he just had worms. Trust me, we don't want Grandpa's help." Kagome stopped outside the door that led to the kitchen, sliding it open, they saw her mother standing at the sink. Kagome smiled and dropped her bag on the table. "Hi mom! I'm back. We need to get some supplies."

"We?" The woman turned, spying the half demon. "Oh, Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise." She smiled as she approached. "It's so nice to see you. What brings you here?" Her eyes fell to the necklace, and she opened her mouth to speak; a questioning look on her face.

And so Kagome once again launched into the story of how they ended up stuck together.

"-and Inuyasha fell of a cliff but he's okay as you can see so we came back to our time and here we are!" Kagome took a deep, steadying breath before smiling at her mother.

"Uh-huh..." Kagome's mother had an expression that seemed to say that she really hadn't understood most of what her daughter had been saying, but she smiled anyway. "Well, I'm glad you're alright Inuyasha. But I can take care of that necklace for you in a snap!" The woman turned, opened a drawer, and pulled out a pair of scissors.

Images of Midori engulfed in the violet flames immediately filled Kagome and Inuyasha's minds.

Mrs. Higurashi's hand closed around the beads as she caught the band between the two blades.

"Wait!" Inuyasha cried.

"No mom! Don't!" Kagome exclaimed, panicked as she flinched back against the hanyou.

Both winced visibly as a quick 'snip' was heard. The beads around their necks fell easily away as the older woman backed off. Kagome's mother nodded in satisfaction and dropped the beads on the table next to Kagome's backpack.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked down at themselves. They were free. Free... as in _not_ stuck together...

The first to lose their expression of confusion and shock was Kagome, who grinned widely. "Hey! We're not stuck anymore, and I can go to school! Alright!" She flung her arms in the air in triumph, only to find her wrist stuck to Inuyasha's. Kagome blinked, pulling insistently on Inuyasha's arm.

Their eyes met before they both began to pull in earnest. But to no avail. They were still stuck.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. "What the _hell? _The beads must wear off when we cross time, but the spell doesn't! Damn it!" He grabbed Kagome's elbow for more leverage, and gave a harsh yank.

His wrist came free, but they were now connected by the girl's arm and his hand.

Her mother approached them again after replacing the scissors. "Now what are you going to do, Kagome? You've got that really important test today in school. You can't go stuck together like that can you?" She wondered aloud, glancing from Inuyasha to her daughter.

"Ah! The test! I can't miss it! If I miss this test I'll be held back a year! What am I going to _do_?" She thought frantically for a solution as Inuyasha fought to get them unstuck.

Fighting to ignore the half demon's pulling, she finally came to a conclusion. Turning, she grabbed his hand in hers. "Inuyasha, you're going to have to come to school with me. I'll go changed and then we can get going. There's a small department store around the corner from the school! We'll get you some knew clothes on the way! C'mon!" Kagome dragged him up the stairs to her bedroom.

Inuyasha frowned as he was roughly towed down the hall. "Hey! What's wrong with my clothes?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were tearing down the sidewalk towards the department store. 

"Almost there! It's right down here... Oh no!" Kagome came to a screeching halt a few yards from the doorway.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Inuyasha grouched, regaining his balance after the abrupt stop.

Kagome gestured hysterically. "It's my friends! They can't see us like this! They can't see _you_ like _that! _Quick!" She grabbed his arm and flung them against the wall behind a large hedge. Pressing herself flat against Inuyasha, she shushed him as the three girls neared their hiding spot.

"Hey! Did you guys see that new movie? The one with the cop and that strange alien?"

"Oh yeah! That was _soooo_ cool!"

"And the actor is _soooo_ cute! I could just _die_!"

"I know!"

"Yeah! If I had a boyfriend like that..."

Inuyasha watched over the top of Kagome's head as three girls, all in matching uniforms, disappeared down the street; their voices fading. "They're gone, Kagome." When the girl against him made no effort to move, he nudged her gently. "Kagome!"

"I know. But..." Her voice was muffled by his chest. "I'm stuck!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. Well, her hair anyway. Shifting sideways, he found that they were indeed fused at the front. He reached out and grabbed her hand, releasing Kagome, who backed away quickly, her face flushed.

"Thanks... Okay, let's hurry. I can't be late!" She again hauled him by the arm across the remaining distance to the store.

Inuyasha jumped as the doors opened by themselves with a quiet hiss.

"_Damn! _The doors are possessed?" He exclaimed, reaching for his sword and finding it absent. "Hey!"

Kagome grabbed his shoulder and forced him through the doorway.

"They're not _possessed_, Inuyasha! They're automatic! And Tetsusaiga is back at home. Remember?" She turned with a smile plastered across her face as a store attendant hesitantly approached them.

"Good morning! Can I help you find anything?" The young woman looked somewhat reluctant, and her accommodating expression faltered at the sight of the girl's companion.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha in front of her. "He needs some new clothes. A pair of jeans, a tee-shirt, some socks and a pair of sneakers should be fine. But I'm not sure what size he is."

The young woman nodded, trying to pretend she didn't find his strange robes, bare feet, and _ears_ the least bit weird.

"Alright. No problem. We'll just get him measured quickly. And then we can find him some clothes."

Kagome nodded. They followed the woman as she walked into a back room, where two other women sat waiting. They immediately jumped to their feet at the sight of Inuyasha, grabbing various measuring tapes and grinning ear to ear as they approached.

"What clothes!"

"Don't worry, dear! We'll have you fixed up in a jiffy!"

Inuyasha was then attacked. They swarmed all over him, wrapping strange ropes around his chest, waist, and various other places. He looked ready to belt one woman as she measured his inseam. But then as quickly as they had come, they retreated.

The saleswoman from earlier appeared again, holding a pair of socks in her hand. 'Now that I think about it, doesn't this store have a no shirt, no shoes, no service policy?' She dismissed the thought quickly, gesturing for the young pair to follow her.. "Alright. Why don't you two head out to the changing rooms while I find some clothes. Jeans right? And what color shirt did you want?"

Kagome eyed the half demon's robes. "Red will be fine." That was definitely his color.

Several minutes later, Inuyasha had shed his old clothes, and was clad in a pair of jeans, a red shirt, and a pair of new shoes.

Inuyasha glared at himself. He plucked at the shirt, which was a bit more snug than he would have liked. Why the hell did he have to wear these clothes? And why did people wear... shoes, he believed she had called them. They were so uncomfortable!

"Why are there two of me?" He asked, turning, but not taking his eyes off his clone.

Kagome sighed, folding his things and putting them into a bag the clerk had given them.

"There aren't two of you. It's a mirror. Now c'mon, we've only got fifteen minutes until class starts."

Stopping at the cash register on their way out, Kagome sighed as she dealt out the majority of her remaining allowance.

The cashier smiled as she watched the girl pluck a baseball hat off a nearby rack, and pull it down over her friends head; tucking the ears underneath. Much to the annoyance of her silver haired companion.

'Why doesn't he just take the ears off?' She wondered.

* * *

They rushed through the crowded hallways of Kagome's high school, earning strange glances as Inuyasha was led by the hand through the doorway of a classroom. 

Kagome froze two steps into the room, feeling the eyes of her fellow classmates on them. She smiled sheepishly and began to make her way back towards her seat.

"Miss Higurashi..."

Kagome jumped, turning guiltily around to face her teacher.

"Miss Higurashi, I have no problem with you having a guest in my class. Even if it is during a test. But you know it's against school policy to wear hats in school. He'll have to take it off."

Kagome quickly stepped up to her teacher, standing on tiptoes to whisper something in his ear.

The man nodded, listened intently for a moment, and nodded again. Then his expression became shocked, turning slightly embarrassed. He nodded a third time and made a shooing motion with his hand. "I'll allow it."

"Thank you, sir." Kagome bowed slightly before leading Inuyasha to an empty table in the back of the class.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, wondering what the heck she could have told the man to make his face turn so red.

Kagome instructed Inuyasha to si- take a seat, and then sat down herself; their hands stretching across the tabletop. "Now, I need you to behave Inuyasha. No noise. _What-so-ever_. Okay?"

The hanyou fidgeted in discomfort but nodded. Looking around the room, he saw the girls from earlier staring directly at him; Their eyes almost as wide as dinner plates.

Sensing his discomfort, and seeing the girls unblinking stares, Kagome slowly inched her foot across the floor until their ankles met. Then she let go of his hand, directing her attention back at the front of the room as the teacher began to hand out the tests.

As the room became silent, Inuyasha sat as still as a rock. Only his eyes shifted to gaze around at the other students; their heads bent low over their papers.

Quickly becoming bored, Inuyasha propped his chin in his hand. Looking over at Kagome, he couldn't help but remember how soft her lips had felt. How right it had seemed. The feelings it had brought to the surface.

Lost in his thoughts, he barely registered the rest of the class getting up to leave.

Kagome tugged at his arm to gain his attention. Then, grabbing his hand, she stood and walked around their table, drawing him urgently to the door. "Hurry!"

They slipped out the door just as her friends started to call out for her to wait. But by the time they had reached the door, Kagome and Inuyasha had disappeared down the hall again.

* * *

Kagome sighed as they stopped a good distance down the corridor; still gripping Inuyasha's hand tightly in her own. "Phew! That was close!" She grinned triumphantly. "One crisis averted. I got my test done and the rest of the day should be a breeze!" 

"Hey! Kagome!"

Kagome gasped, terrified. "Oh no!"

Inuyasha watched as she turned to face the boy who was jogging up to her.

"Hey Kagome! Nice to see you again!" He gave her a huge smile. "Are you feeling better? I hope those kidney transplants went okay."

Kagome blanched. 'Kidney transplants? What was grandpa thinking?' She gave him a strained smile. "Um.. yeah! I'm great, Hojo! All better!" She laughed quietly.

The boy now known as Hojo caught a glimpse of their linked hands. "Hey, Kagome, who's this?" He gestured to Inuyasha.

"Oh! This is, umm... my... cousin! My cousin... Midori!" She grinned, tightening her grip on Inuyasha's hand as she sensed his flaring anger.

Hojo blinked, his face blank. But then he smiled again, oblivious. "Oh! Okay! Nice to meet you, Midori. Well anyway, Kagome, I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie with me tonight. Say around seven?"

The young woman blushed. 'What horrible timing.'

Inuyasha suppressed the urge to tear this guys face off. He knew what was going on here. Managing for once to control his anger, he stepped forward. "Sorry, buddy. But Kagome already promised to take me to the mall tonight. Maybe some other time." He was actually pretty proud of himself for coming up with that so quickly... What was the mall again?

Kagome blinked, confusion written across her face. Was he jealous? Why did he seem so angry?

Hojo's constant smile never wavered. "Oh, okay. Maybe some other time. See you later, Kagome. It was nice meeting you, Midori." And he walked off down the hall.

Blinking, Kagome watched as Inuyasha glared at Hojo's retreating back. Then she smiled. He'd been protecting her from Hojo like he protected her from Koga. She squeezed his hand slightly, earning herself an odd glance from the half demon.

"C'mon Inuyasha, it's time for our next class." She moved to walk down the hall again, but he wouldn't budge. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha looked uncomfortable. "Well, I didn't want to mention this earlier, but I uh... have to go to the bathroom..."

* * *

There you go! Shorter than the other chapters I think, but that seemed the best place to stop. hehehe. Anyway, I'm really going to try to be more diligent about updating from now on. 

I hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you did!


	8. A Modern Day Out

Hello, hello! Would you look at me! It's been about three days and I'm updating! Take that! Anyway, in this chapter, Inuyasha and Kagome take a break from the whole Midori drama. But now, they have to deal with... dun dun dun... THE BOYS BATHROOM! While there are probably ways this kind of situation could be avoided in real life... that's not how fanfiction works... at least not my fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!

By the way, does anyone remember when you were in like, fifth grade... and the boys bathroom (or vice versa) was seen as forbidden territory? Like it was a huge deal... I mean I know girls aren't supposed to go in the boy's bathroom, but back then it was like you'd freakin burst into flames or something... At least it was like that in my school...

To my reviewers...

To The World is a Stage: Glad you like it! And I'm happy you thought it was funny too! Thanks for the review!

To sheenachi: It is veeerrrryyy evil. Mwahahahaha! Thanks for the review!

To Rumi: (sigh) That's like the third time I've been corrected on her eye color between this fic and the original version... I'm always wrong! Why? Hehehe. For the sake of consistency (and for the fact that I'm not sure when and where I mentioned her eye color) I'm going to leave it as is. Thanks though! Glad you like it!

To Es: I'm happy to hear you like it! Thanks for the review!

To inukag909: Glad to hear it! Thanks for the comment!

To inuyashababe1598: That's alright, what matters is that you reviwed! Glad you like it! And yay for favorites list! You rock!And I would love to take a look at your stories! It may take me a little while but I definitely will! Thanks for the review!

To inu&kag4eva:I just imagined she was panicked and went with the first thing that popped into her head. Technically she didn't. It's the same thing with his name being Midori. I don't really think it would have mattered if she had just called him Inuyasha. ; Glad you like it! Thanks for the review! ... Bathroom indeed... mwahahahaha

To orlandoroxmysox: Hahaha! It will indeed be an adventure! Thanks for the review!

To Irathernotsay: Awww... I'm sorry to hear you say that. I don't like unhappy readers! To be honest I don't like the current state of the summary. I couldn't for tha life of me figure out how to phrase it... Anyway, I dunno if you are still reading or not, based on your most recent review, but if you are, would you mind pointing out some stuff you didn;t like? (In a contructive manner of course ) That way I can try to prevent or fix it in the future. Thanks for the comment!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Modern Day Out

It felt like one of those scenes from the old westerns. Two grungy men wielding six shooters face off in some desolate, dusty old street. A quick draw. A showdown at high noon: they face off, whip out their six shooters and one ends up six feet under.

Kagome waited, expecting the infamous tumbleweed to roll across the barren hallway. She almost felt like shooting _herself_ as she thought again about the situation she was about to get herself into.

'The boy's bathroom.' She thought scandalously, glaring at the vague little man that donned the blue sign on the door. 'The _boy's_ bathroom... as in _girls_ aren't welcome...' She'd been so close to just making Inuyasha hold it. But lucky for him it was lunch time, and they were on the opposite end of the school from the cafeteria.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha fidgeted, looking uncomfortable.

The raven haired girl took a deep breath, preparing herself to cross the line. "Okay. Let's get this over with... _Fast_."

She reached out and pushed the door open a couple of inches. Then, leaning in, she listened to make sure the bathroom was not occupied. Hearing no one, she quickly walked through the door and into the nearest stall, closing and locking the door behind them.

Once again they found themselves stuck in a very awkward position.

Kagome felt the heat rising in her face. "Alright. Go ahead."

Inuyasha stared blankly at her. "Am I supposed to know how to _use_ one of these?" He asked, gesturing to the white porcelain object behind him.

Kagome wanted to cry. Of course he hadn't seen a modern toilet before! "Okay. Um... Well... You're going to sit on it... I think, like you would a chair... or maybe you stand... And then you um... do you're... business. Just uh... make sure you aim with... you know...and then the paper..." Kagome's face was becoming more red with every word she spoke.

"Alright, alright. I get it." Inuyasha grouched, deciding to give her a break from her bumbling directions. He shifted to remove his pants before Kagome gasped.

"Wait! In case anyone comes in, they can't see two pairs of feet." She placed the hand not held by Inuyasha on his head, and carefully edged up and around until she was situated on the back of the toilet. Then she let go of his hand and placed it too in his silver mop. She then closed her eyes and hid her feverish face in her arms. "Alright." She could feel Inuyasha fidget around for a few moments.

"Kagome."

"Huh?"

"I... uh... can't get them off."

Kagome, once again, wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "Oh... Okay... Hold on..."

Refusing to open her eyes, she reached around and patted her way down his body, seeking out the waist of his jeans. 'I cannot believe... that he wants me... to undo his pants.' Absolute mortification did not even begin to describe what she felt at that moment.

Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed her hand in his and planted it firmly over the zipper.

Kagome thought her head was going to explode from blushing so hard. He certainly was blunt. Working the button loose, she ran the zipper down and withdrew her hand as quickly as if it had burned. She felt Inuyasha shift around some more before becoming still. In a moment, she could here his muffled voice.

"Kagome-"

"The handle." She stated simply, not moving an inch.

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked, gazing around him. He managed to find a lever on one side of the contraption, and pushed it; almost jumping out of his skin when there was a loud rush of water.

Only then did Kagome summon enough courage to open her eyes. "Just one more thing and then we can get out of here."

"Oh, come on! What no-"

The bathroom door opened, and Kagome clamped a hand over Inuyasha's mouth. He growled softly against her palm but she leaned in and whispered for him to keep quiet. She listened tensely as feet shuffled across the tiled floor. After a moment there was another surge of flushing water, more shuffling, the door opened again, and it was silent.

'Ewww... He didn't wash his hands...' Kagome thought to herself.

"Okay Inuyasha, let's go. _Really_ fast." She jumped down from the toilet and unlatched the door. Dashing to the sink, she put her left hand on his shoulder while turning some knobs with her right.

Water began to spout from what looked and sounded like a metallic, silver snake. But Inuyasha's concentration was quickly captured by the obnoxious blue and white color scheme of the sterile-smelling room.

Shaking the shoulder beneath her hand to get the half demon's attention, Kagome spoke. "Okay. Put your hands under the water, and then hold them under the soap dispenser."

Inuyasha blinked in confusion, following her directions as best he could. "The what?"

Kagome sighed. "The black box thing on the wall."

"Oh." He did so, and Kagome pushed a button, filling his cupped hands with a small amount of pink, frilly smelling gunk.

"Now scrub your hands until their foamy, and then rinse them under the water again." She instructed, in the process of pulling paper out of yet another strange contraption.

After washing and drying his hands, he lifted them to his nose and sniffed, recoiling with a disgusted expression. "What the hell? Now I smell like a _girl!_"

"Too bad, Inuyasha. There was no way I was letting you out of this bathroom before you washed your hands." Then she placed _his_ hand on _her_ shoulder, and washed her own hands for good measure. Finishing in record time, she grabbed his wrist and tugged him to the door. Opening it slightly and peering out, she closed it again and turned to Inuyasha. "Quick now. Let's-"

The door suddenly being flung open cut her off. She jumped back against the wall with a squeak, pulling Inuyasha in front of her as a shield and cowering behind him.

Hojo entered the bathroom humming some strange little tune to himself. He stopped to admire himself in the mirror on his way to the stalls. Seeing Inuyasha's reflection in the mirror seemed to startle him, and he jumped, quickly turning to brace himself against the counter.

"Oh, man! Hey, Midori! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

Inuyasha blinked. Who was this guy talking to? But feeling his side pinched, he regained his memory of their earlier encounter and forced a response. "Ow! Oh, uh... sorry."

Hojo regained the smile he had been practicing in the mirror and stood up, walking closer. "So, where's Kagome?"

"Uh... outside..." Inuyasha suggested stiffly.

"Really? I didn't see her..." Hojo stopped halfway across the room, pausing to ponder the situation.

Inuyasha heard an almost inaudible voice whisper from behind him. "Um... girls bathroom." He offered quickly.

"Oh!" Hojo snapped his fingers. "That must be it! Well, I've got to go! If you know what I mean. Heh heh heh." He turned and walked into a stall, chuckling at his own lame remark.

The hanyou quirked an eyebrow at him. 'What's wrong with him?'

Wasting no time, Kagome inched to the doorway and, glancing out into the hall once again, threw open the door. Dashing outside, she braced herself against the wall, her breathing heavy.

"Well, that was..." Inuyasha began.

"Permanently scarring." Kagome finished, regaining her composure enough to grab his wrist again and gesture down the hall. "Come on, let's get some lunch."

* * *

A couple hours later, they had managed to make it through the rest of Kagome's classes, reaching her house without any more incidents, and without running into her friends. 

Kagome practically skipped down the stairs after changing out of her uniform. "Safe at last!" She exclaimed.

Inuyasha pulled off his baseball cap and tossed it onto a nearby table. He reached up, massaging his ears. "I'm all sore now." He complained. :"Can I take this stuff _off_?"

Kagome smiled, getting an idea. "Not yet, Inuyasha." She picked up the hat and placed it back on his head. "You survived a day of modern school, so I might as well show you a modern day out, as a reward."

Inuyasha regarded her suspiciously. "And just what is entailed in this 'modern day out?'"

"Oh, just some sight seeing, a little walking, some shopping, some fun..."

"I can get all that stuff with that T.V. whatchamacallit thing you showed me, minus the walking." Inuyasha crossed his arms, smirking in triumph.

"Ah yes, you could. But... you can't get good food. And you know what that means." She grinned mischievously.

Inuyasha perked, his ears up and alert. "Ramen?" He questioned hopefully.

"_Ramen_." Kagome sang. "And it's even better than usual. Not that instant stuff. Homemade from scratch, fresh from the pot. Hot and steaming."

Inuyasha was practically drooling. "Well let's get a move on!" He eagerly pushed her out the door.

"Okay, okay! Hold on!" She leaned back in the doorway. "Mom! Inuyasha and I are going out!"

Her mother's voice echoed from the kitchen. "Alright dear! Be careful! And don't stay out to late!"

Kagome would have replied but Inuyasha was already dragging her down the stairs to the street.

* * *

"What's so great about a bunch of pink flowers?" Inuyasha complained, completely uninterested. "When are we getting some food?" 

Kagome rolled her eyes, turning to face him. She tugged playfully on his wrist before turning to gaze at the rows of budding trees again.

"Come on, Inuyasha! They're Sakura blossoms! Aren't they pretty?"

"I know what they _are_! What's so special about a bunch of girly flowers?" The half demon huffed, frowning impatiently at her.

The girl beside him sighed. "Okay, okay. So there's nothing special about them. I just think they're beautiful." Kagome turned slightly, a soft breeze ruffling her pale blue skirt, tossing her long, ebony hair lightly about her shoulders.

Petals rained down around them both, and Inuyasha found himself unconsciously reaching out to brush them from her hair, accidentally letting his fingertips linger. Strange feelings began welling up inside of him. 'Beautiful...' His mind agreed, in complete rebellion.

"Well... I guess they're not _so_ bad..."

Kagome felt herself blush under his attention. He was looking at her like he had that time he had almost kissed her. She shook herself lightly, shrugging off her unease. "Okay. I just have one more thing to show you. Then we can eat."

* * *

Kagome walked briskly through the busy streets, explaining on the way about the 'Ferris Wheel' she was going to show him. 

"Oh no!" Kagome exclaimed, seeing the barricade around the dark, inactive ride. She hurried over to an older man, who was leaning back against the fence reading a newspaper. "Hey, Tsuzuki!"

The elderly man looked up and smiled when he saw her. "Well hello, Kagome! What brings you here?"

"I wanted to take my friend on the Ferris Wheel."

The graying man scratched his chin idly. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but it's closed for repair. It should be up in time for the upcoming festival though."

"Well, could we just sit in one of the cars for a minute?" The girl suggested, pleading with her eyes.

"Well, I suppose..."

"Great! Thanks, Tsuzuki!" Kagome rushed past the barrier and into the nearest car, pulling Inuyasha in after her. She closed the little gate and moved to the opposite side of the cage-like structure. "Wow! Look at all the people! They look like ants from way up here!" She exclaimed, pointing at the ground.

The half demon raised an eyebrow at her before leaning over the side to look at the concrete.

"Kagome, those _are_ ants." He stated, watching the little black insects swarm over a discarded piece of fruit.

She gave an exasperated groan. "It's pretend Inuyasha! Come on! It's so pretty from up here! You can see everything."

Inuyasha gazed around at the small stands and restaurants. "Right."

"Hey!" Kagome suddenly turned, reaching her leg back to his to free her hands. She grabbed the two metal bars that framed the side of the ride. "Now I can do something I've always wanted to!" She leaned out beyond the railing. "Yeah!" She began to swing gently back and forth, rocking the car, and abruptly lost her balance; losing her grip and falling forward slightly. "Whoa!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shot forward, grabbing her and drawing her back into the safety of his arms.

The young woman was startled as she found herself tightly pressed against the hanyou's chest. "Inuyasha?"

He blinked, exceptionally confused. "I uh... didn't want you to fall... all that way..."

Kagome glanced downwards at the two foot drop, then turned back to Inuyasha with a smile. "I think I'm rubbing off on you!" She laughed, taking his hand in her own. "C'mon, let's get some dinner."

Inuyasha followed her silently, still in a state of bewilderment with himself.

By the time he awoke from his stupor, they were in front of a small restaurant. Kagome turned to him with a smile.

"This is my favorite restaurant. They've got the best ramen I've ever tasted."

Inuyasha licked his lips in eager anticipation. "Well let's get to it!"

They were greeted at the door by a polite young man. He plucked two menus from a podium and offered to seat them right away. They were led through rows of tables to a fairly secluded booth in the back of the restaurant; the lights were dim, and candles flickered slightly within sconces on the walls.

They were settled promptly, and ordered drinks before the waiter scurried off to the kitchen.

Kagome slid her ankle against his beneath the table so she could release his hand, and immediately her own felt chilled. She propped her chin in her palm and smiled, watching Inuyasha stare at the menu with a curious expression.

"What is all this stuff?" He wondered aloud.

"Don't worry." She said, taking the menu from him. "You'll get you're ramen."

Inuyasha was about to nod, but at that moment the waiter appeared from around the corner, carrying two glasses on a small tray. He placed the drinks in front of them before pulling a pen and paper from his apron and taking down their orders. Two bowls of ramen for Inuyasha and one for Kagome.

As the man disappeared again, Kagome bent to take a sip from her drink. Sitting back up, she noticed Inuyasha staring questioningly the plastic thing in his drink. She grinned.

"It's a straw. You drink through it. Just suck the soda up into the straw."

"Soda, huh?" Inuyasha mumbled, bending and taking the 'straw' between his lips. Then he violently inhaled.

Perhaps a bit too hard.

He choked, sputtering as he managed to swallow what was in his mouth. Whatever the hell that stuff was it made his throat burn. He took the napkin that Kagome offered, wiping his mouth and glaring at her. He could see her fruitless attempt to stifle her laughter.

"Gently, Inuyasha." Kagome instructed, giggling quietly.

Inuyasha scowled. "What is this stuff? It makes my nose feel funny." He complained, scrunching up the mentioned body part as he tried again to successfully take a sip of his drink.

Kagome tucked her hair behind her ear. "It's carbonated. Lots of little bubbles." Kagome explained, watching him closely. She noted how the candlelight turned his eyes into a molten gold color.

Inuyasha felt her staring at and looked up; meeting her gaze. For a moment he thought she was just daydreaming, but when he realized she was actually focusing on him, he looked hastily away.

Kagome's good mood deflated slightly, and she sighed.

"You've been doing that an awful lot lately."

Kagome straightened, looking across the table at the half demon. "What?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, taking a deep breath; puffing his chest out in the process. Then he exhaled loudly in an exaggerated sigh; his shoulders slumping as he opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow at her.

Kagome smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm just feeling a bit drained."

"Is it because of me? And this damned necklace..." Inuyasha asked quietly, an edge of hurt in his voice.

Kagome was startled by the show of insecurity in the normally overconfident hanyou. 'Why would he think that?'

"Oh no! Inuyasha! That's not it at all!" Kagome exclaimed, desperate to convince him. Sobering slightly, she lowered her eyes to the table, her fingers beginning to trace a knot in the old wooden tabletop. "I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately. I just tired myself out, I guess."

"You know," Inuyasha started, sounding almost reluctant in his hesitance "If something's wrong... you... you can tell me." He paused, avoiding her gaze. "I mean... if you want to.

Kagome's smile widened at this rare admission. "Thank you, Inuyasha. And I know. I _do_ want to tell you, but I just... can't. It's like I don't know how."

Inuyasha suddenly snorted. "You sure as hell haven't had a problem telling me what you think in the past!"

Kagome made a sound of indignation. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha shifted back sitting and putting his hands on his hips. "You're such a jerk!" He imitated, raising his voice until it was shrill and as feminine as he could manage. "Inuyasha, you're so stupid! I'm going home, you jerk!"

"Well, what about you?" Kagome fumed, sitting up and leaning over the table. "You call me ugly! Tell me I smell! You jerk!"

"See? _See? _There you go again!" Inuyasha jabbed an accusing finger at her.

Kagome was at a loss for words. He was right! "I...! Ah...! I uh... darn you!" Kagome slumped back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest, frowning as Inuyasha smirked triumphantly at her from across the table.

And although either one of them could have been mad for having insults of the past brought to focus, in moments both of their faces had broken into wide, genuine smiles.

* * *

Kagome woke the next morning refreshed and content. She yawned loudly, stretching lazily on her bed. The fingers laced with her own caught her attention and she looked down at Inuyasha. 

The silver haired hanyou was asleep against the side of her bed. His head was craned backwards, resting back on her mattress.

Kagome smiled. Leaning over him, she reached out with her free hand and brushed her fingers through the silver fringe that veiled his face. A tendril of her own hair escaped past her shoulder and fell to tickle his nose.

Inuyasha's nose twitched. Then he sniffed. And finally he was thrown forward in a tremendous sneeze.

'What a wake up call.' Kagome thought, tucking the troublesome strand back behind her ear. 'Hope he didn't get whiplash.'

"Damn." Inuyasha mumbled, rubbing his face on his sleeve.

"Good morning."

Inuyasha glanced back at her. "Oh. Morning." He greeted awkwardly.

"Ready to get back to the feudal era?" She questioned, lifting herself into a crouch on her mattress.

Inuyasha instantly perked up at the thought of going home.

Soon enough they were jumping back down the well. They climbed from the well back in the feudal era, with a great deal more difficulty than the last time. Due significantly to the large amount of ramen... and the few necessities that they had purchased after dinner the night before.

As if they were waiting to greet them, they found Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kaede sitting close by.

"Wow, guys." Kagome started, catching the little kitsune in a one armed hug as he flung himself at her. "You weren't waiting for us were you?"

Kaede stood up slowly and moved toward them. "We were." She spoke, a foreboding tone to her voice. "Midori returned while you were away, searching for Kagome. When he could not find her he left, saying he would return. But I fear he has not gone far. I can still sense his evil presence."

Inuyasha growled. "That bastard." He cracked his knuckles. "I'll just have to kick his ass all over again!"

Kagome, although greatly concerned, took a moment to sigh. 'He's back to his old self.'

"It was strange." Began Miroku, shifting uneasily beside Sango. "I had expected him to attack us like he had the last time."

The demon exterminator nodded in agreement. "He was much less hostile compared to our last encounter. I wonder if it had anything to do with the girl that showed up."

"Ah, yes." The monk smiled absently. "That lovely young woman arrived just in time."

Kagome and Sango shared an irritated glance as Miroku's lecherous side reared its ugly head.

"Anyway, I guess we'll just have to be on guard." Kagome supplied, turning to face Inuyasha.

Seeing that the pair had a noticeably larger range of motion than before they had left, Kaede spoke up next. "What happened to the beads?" She questioned, looking curiously at the two that had once been linked.

Inuyasha then turned his wrath on her. "That reminds me!" He shouted. "You better un-stick us right now! If Midori is back than I have to kill the guy! And I can't do it with Kagome still attached!" He gestured wildly with the their fused wrists to emphasize his point.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "He's right, Kaede. Would you please release us?"

"That is a strange result. I never expected that..." Mumbling to herself, the older woman frowned. Kaede looked disheartened, but nodded slightly. "That would probably be best." She relented; mumbling the counter-spell under her breath. "There."

Inuyasha tugged his wrist free. "Yes!" He flexed his fingers. Then, turning to the retreating form of Kaede, stomped after her. "Hey, old hag! Now that I'm free I'd like to have a word with you and you're damn theories! Hey? Do you hear m-"

A terrified shriek cut him off. "What the..." He muttered, his heart pounding as he whirled to face Kagome, recognizing her voice instantly.

Midori had made his appearance sooner than expected, and had his arms wrapped firmly around Kagome's waist. He turned and struck her quickly on the back of her head, causing her to cry out before collapsing lifelessly against him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled desperately, moving cautiously toward them. While he wanted to charge straight over and kick the demon's ass, he had no idea what the plant-like man would do with Kagome as a captive.

Midori quickly took the woman's hand in his own, her body slumping back in his hold. He leaned in, his cold, hungry eyes roaming the girl's face.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted, moving as swiftly as he dared toward the youkai, not wanting to provoke him.

The rest of the group looked on helplessly; not making any movement that might be interpreted as a threat, but at the ready should an opening to rescue the girl reveal itself.

The tree-like man leaned down, but realized he could not move fast enough to claim Kagome's lips before Inuyasha would be upon them. Heaving her lifeless form over his shoulder, he turned and grinned at the half demon.

"She is mine."

His last cryptic statement was followed immediately by what must have been thousands of roots, erupting from the earth. They tangled in every direction, rendering the group off guard just long enough for him to escape unopposed.

Inuyasha froze, looking frantically around for any sign of Kagome when the vines finally halted, rotting away almost as quickly as they had grown. There was no telling what he'd do to her. He had to find her... He couldn't lose her...

"No! KAGOME!"

* * *

Alright, another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review! I'll get right on the next chapter. Who knows... If I get a whole bunch of reviews, I might update even faster than I did this time! 

Thanks for reading!


	9. New Scars

Hello everyone! I'm back. This didn't take too long... Well, anyway, I'll get right to the point.

This chapter is where the story takes a darker turn for a couple chapters. In this installment there is a VERY vague depiction of some r-a-p-e. I hate that word. Anyway, the whole thing lasts three or four lines, and it is not at all what I'd call graphic. This chapter also contains some non-consensual touching. Just a warning. Oh, and language. Only slightly more than usual though.

Well, on a more positive note, I love my reviewers! I love you all!

To Not A Monkey: Thank you very much! Glad you think so. Thanks for the review!

To yasha0926: I'm glad to hear it! Here's the update! Not to bad on time... Anyway, thanks for the review!

To sheenachi: No, I haven't seen that! But it sounds insane, so I'll have to check it out. Thanks for the review!

To inu&kag4eva: I know... I'm so evil... But I couldn't resist! You're really going to hate me after you read this chapter... Thanks for the review!

To Captain applesauce: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it! Was the problem with the summary? If so, please let me know, cause there's something I don't like about it... Please feel free to give me some pointers! And thank you so much for the reviews!

To branch of tree la: If you like my evil mind, you're going to LOVE how this chapter ends... MWAHAHAHAHA! And I'm glad I was able to clear that up! I don't want to confuse people! You like the extension idea? Alright, I'm pretty sure that's what I'm gonna do. You're kidding! No love confession? How could they? Here you wade through two-hundred-something episodes, waiting for it to happen... and it DOESN'T? How dare they! I can't believe it... Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

To orlandoroxmysox: Here you go! Thanks for the review!

I think that's everyone... I apologize if I missed anyone. Please let me know if I did!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own the stupid villain of this story and the plot idea...

* * *

Chapter 9: New Scars

Kagome groaned quietly, trying to open her eyes. Her whole body felt leaden, and she couldn't move... couldn't really breath. Barely managing to lift one heavy eyelid, she could make out the blurred image of someone leaning over her.

Then the person was gone; soft footsteps crossed the room and a door was slid open.

"She has awoken, my lord." A quiet, submissive tone.

As soon as the woman had finished her sentence, the tremendous weight that had settled on Kagome's chest was lifted, and she gasped violently as oxygen swept back into her lungs.

Opening both eyes to the dimly lit area, the first thing she noticed was that it must have been late in the evening.

The second thing, the thing she wished she had never noticed, was the slow, ominous sound of a new tread on the wooden floor.

Midori stepped steadily closer, a sadistic smile forming on his lips. "Finally awake, my dear?" He loomed over her. "How do you feel?"

Disregarding the question, Kagome managed to ignore her aching muscles and edged backwards, pushing herself to her feet when she had put a good distance between them. Summoning her courage she looked him in the face. "What do you want with me?"

Midori's smile faltered slightly. "Now, now, my prize. That is no way to speak to your new owner." He crossed his arms, eyeing her in the manner of someone appraising a valued animal. "But I _will_ dignify your query with an answer."

He stepped closer still, his strides measured and deliberate. "Your ability to sense the sacred jewel demonstrates the great power you possess. That power is what we require."

Frowning, the girl urged him to continue. "So you're like every other demon we've run into. You just want to use me to find the shards of the jewel!"

"Not at all, Kagome. Far from it as a matter of fact. Your potential proves that you hold the strength of a great priestess." He paused, waiting for her to digest the information before he moved onward.

"You said 'we' earlier. What did you mean by that?" She was surprised, but strangely pleased that this demon was allowing her to speak freely for the moment. The more answers she received, the better they would know who, or what, they were dealing with.

Midori looked somewhat impressed that she had caught on. "Ah, I was referring to my master. It was he that requested I take you captive, and it is he that requires your power."

"Your master?" Kagome repeated, hesitant as to whether or not she wanted to delve deeper on that subject.

A dignified nod. "My master was once a spectacularly powerful demon. But his immense strength was achieved through... experimentation, and over time, the force that he had accumulated became too much for his body to contain. And the many alterations his frame had suffered through only served to aid in its collapse."

Midori stopped, his expression reverent for a moment as his eyes fell to his left hand, the gnarled tissue splayed palm up.

"His body began to decay from the inside out," His fingers curled, tightening into a fist with a wooden creak. "And in order to preserve his soul, we were forced to bind him to something that could either withstand his might, or grow and adapt to it."

"Where does that leave me?" Kagome murmured, not really intending for her uncertainty to be heard.

"My master has been imprisoned for far too long, and desires a new body." The demon spoke with a new intensity, his gaze directed at the floor. "Your powers will help provide him with one."

Her brow creased as her eyes widened in fear. "So I'm supposed to be some host body for your leader?" Kagome's voice wavered dangerously as she thought of the possibility.

Midori laughed harshly, but did not face her. "Do not flatter yourself. Your human shell is far beyond weak. But something created from his power and yours would be more than sufficient."

Up until now, she had felt confident enough to plant her feet and stand her ground, but something told her that there was a meaning behind his words that she had yet to grasp.

"You." Turning sharply to pin her with his stare, the tree-like man smirked when he saw the girl flinch. "You will be the womb from which my master's new body is born."

Choking on her breath, Kagome's hand flew to her mouth as she fought through a surge of nausea. 'They... They can't mean...'

The youkai seemed to thoroughly enjoy her distress, walking towards her with a renewed purpose. "But until then, you will be busy satisfying my wishes." He leered at her, fangs barred.

Her legs, suddenly rebelling, trembled threateningly. Her breath had left her again, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the demon's hungry expression, no matter how hard she tried.

"Even the most beautiful flower will become ugly if left untended." Midori explained, the space between them rapidly dwindling. "Leaving you to your own devices would be such a waste."

Kagome retreated from his advances until her back hit a wall. Her face flushed angrily as he stopped mere inches from her, reaching out and bracing one arm beside her shoulder. His free hand rose to her cheek and she jerked back, her head colliding with the hard, unforgiving barrier behind her.

"I'm not you're slave." She muttered heatedly.

A dull ache was left to remind her of her impact with the wall, but it was nothing compared to the torturous burning that was left in the wake of the demon's fingers.

Midori stood back, regarding her with contempt. "I'll excuse your tone for now. But you had best learn to hold your tongue."

His tone was cold and intolerant now as he backed up, turning to a pair of women crouched in the corner. "Take her to my quarters. I trust you know what to do with her." Then he turned and disappeared out a second door.

Only once the door had closed and Midori's steps had receded did the two women rise and approach her. Their expressionless eyes never wavered as they took her violently by the arms and forced her into the hallway.

"Hey!" Kagome cried, irritation outweighing her fear and confusion momentarily. "No need to be so rough!" She looked back and forth between them, estimating her chances of escape.

They were both noticeably taller than her, and looked like they could easily handle someone of her size.

No apology was offered as they rounded an abrupt corner, continuing past an open door, through which Kagome could see a large, well groomed courtyard. Turning again, they moved down a dark, cold corridor. If the dirt and dust was any indication, this path was not often used.

Kagome stole a subtle glance at her escorts. Their eyes were distant, expressions impassive, grips firm and unrelenting. "Um... May I ask where you're taking me?"

Not once did either woman look at her, they focused straight ahead, apparently not intent on indulging her with an answer.

She was about to try again when her senses were overwhelmed by a horrible stench.

Kagome coughed; her stomach lurched and she could feel the bile rising in her throat. The odor became stronger the deeper they traveled down the hall.

Although her eyes were watering badly, through another open door, Kagome saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

Dozens of young women, some even younger than her, were huddled in groups, barely clothed.

Their hair, although long, was matted and tangled.

Their faces were bruised and swollen. Some were smudged with dirt, and even blood.

Their eyes, like those of the women beside her, were dull and empty.

Some weakly rose their heads to stare back at her, making Kagome feel like she was a child, gaping at some horrific zoo exhibit. They were all visibly shaking from the steady wind that blew in through an open window: probably opened in hopes of ridding the room of the appalling odor.

The two girls at her sides pushed her onward.

As Kagome staggered down the hall, shocked into submission, she thought if nothing else, that they appeared to be well fed.

They finally came to a halt in front of a large, ornate doorway. The woman on her right lifted her hand, knocked sharply, and the door was promptly opened.

Inside the chamber was a luxurious bedroom. Rich cloth of every color adorned the walls, tables, and what Kagome assumed to be a bed of some sort. Paintings and sculptures donned every surface.

Several servants were on their knees, scrubbing the floor; two more were smoothing the leaf-like covers on the bed.

"Leave." Barked the woman on her left.

The workers jumped, startled, to their feet; gathering tools and clothes before fleeing out the door. When the room was empty, the girls lead her to the back wall, where one area was devoid of the colorful finery that filled the rest of the room.

They took Kagome by the shoulders now, and securely pushed her against the bare wall.

Too shocked at first to do anything, she only began to struggle after the roots had stretched from the wall and wound themselves around her arms. By then she could not offer much resistance, and they had no trouble restraining her ankles as well.

Her hands and feet were effectively bound. Her wrists were caught, spread high above her shoulders. To further discomfort, her legs were braced wide to accommodate the unforgiving vines.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome demanded, her eyes pleading with her captors.

Finally the two women turned to acknowledge her. They did not speak, but as Kagome met their gaze, she could see only one emotion burning clear in both pairs of listless brown eyes.

Jealousy. Pure and unwavering jealousy.

* * *

Inuyasha paced back and forth impatiently, struggling to determine the direction in which Kagome's scent was the strongest.

Midori's dying plants, rapidly decomposing, had filled the air with the thick aroma of rot, making it difficult to pinpoint his escape route. The odor wasn't unbearable or overly unpleasant, simply much stronger and heavier than others.

The half demon growled, his brow lined with worry and anger. "Come on! We have to find Kagome _now!_ There's no telling what that bastard will do to her!"

Miroku tapped the end of his staff into the ground absently before replying.

"We are _all_ worried about Kagome, Inuyasha. But before we can do anything we need to formulate some sort of plan."

"Forget your stupid plan!" Inuyasha raged, clenching his fists at his sides. "Every second we waste here is one second too many. Kagome's in danger!" He whirled, facing the rest of the group with disdain.

"Inuyasha, we know how you fe-"

"Like hell you know how I feel!" Inuyasha cut him short, alarmingly hostile. He turned and started running in the direction he had concluded that Midori had gone, calling over his shoulder. "I'm going after Kagome! You'll just have to catch up!" Not waiting for a reply, he jumped into the air.

Scouring the forest beneath him, he searched urgently for any sign of the missing girl or the demon. Tense moments passed, and finally on the wind rushing past him, he caught a solid trace of Kagome's scent.

He dropped quickly to the ground, pausing to inhale deeply. Her familiar odor filling his lungs was like a wave of relief washing over him. But wait...

"I can smell her?" He questioned aloud. If Midori had simply disappeared with the girl as his captive, she wouldn't have left a scent trail.

He turned in the direction where the girl's scent was the most pronounced. Caught on the thorns of a large bush was a shred of deep green cloth. "Kagome's skirt." He supplied, his anxiety growing.

Clutching the cloth in an angry fist he moved off again; his pace faster than before, and his expression set with grim determination.

'Just hang on Kagome, please.' He begged silently. '_Please_... I'm on my way.'

* * *

Kagome shuddered. Rather than being terrified of something happening to her, she was more frightened of the wide range of potential dangers.

She had realized earlier, with a mounting sense of dread, that something was going to happen. She had accepted that fact. Plaguing her now, was the endless list of possibilities that lay before her. There was absolutely no telling what he would do when he appeared next.

Though she had an idea...

"Inuyasha... where are you?"

Her arms and legs trembled, screaming in protest from the effort of holding her in such an awkward position. Her head bowed low as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

She would _not_ cry. Not if it meant showing weakness to that bastard. She was _not_ weak. Not emotionally anyway.

The silence was becoming unbearable. Not even the normal sounds of the nightlife outside were heard. No movement from the hall. Nothing.

Just when she thought she was going to go break down, the door creaked open.

Lifting her head toward the new arrival, she felt relieved to finally have some company. But when she was rewarded with the image of Midori stalking towards her, she prayed he would just turn around and leave. She would gladly take the solitude over _his_ presence.

No such luck.

The demon stopped before her, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "Well now, Kagome. How do you like your new accommodations?" His lips curled in an ominous smirk as she tried unsuccessfully to escape his reach. His fingers trailed along her jaw.

"Of course you know if you would not behave so badly you would not need to be locked up. If you were a good girl I could take these nasty restraints off."

Kagome snorted rudely. "The only thing nasty here is _you_." She quipped angrily, taking a moment to be proud of herself for her quick retort.

Midori laughed out loud, leaning closer. "You certainly have no lack of spirit, my child." He lowered his hand from her face to cup her right breast.

Kagome jerked violently. "Don't touch me you bastard!" She hissed vehemently.

"Come now. You cannot tell me you are not enjoying this." He began groping experimentally at her chest, and appeared to be encouraged by her struggles.

Kagome was reeling. Emotions and thoughts were tossed around in her mind. Unable to form coherent thoughts, she did the first thing that came to her.

She spit in his face.

Midori froze, backing away slightly to lift a twisted hand to his face. Wiping away the projectile with his sleeve, his eyes bored down upon her. The corner of his mouth quirked in a small smile, but his expression was anything but amused.

Kagome cried out as he slapped her viciously across the face; her neck snapping painfully in objection to the sudden abuse. She could feel her face already beginning to swell, and her cheek stung.

Midori shook out his hand, regarding her with a look of disgust.

"If you want to live long enough for that pitiful friend of yours to attempt a rescue, I suggest you _never_ do that again." He turned on his heel, his robes billowing as he marched across the room to a rope hanging from the ceiling.

He gave the cord a tug before turning back towards his prey. Abruptly he untied his sash and let his robes drop to the floor, leaving him completely nude. He stepped out of them and kicked them into a corner.

As he made his way closer again, his eyes filled with lust, and he sneered as the girl averted her attention, blushing brightly even under the rapidly forming lump beneath her eye.

"I'm going to enjoy punishing you."

Kagome had known far earlier what he was truly intent on, but now her blood ran cold. She pulled with renewed energy at her bonds; the wooden shackles biting into her ankles and wrists. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Don't come near me!" She shook from fear and sorrow. She was helpless as he was upon her; tearing her shirt from her shoulders.

His lips sought her own but she turned her head away, refusing to let him kiss her. Dry, rough hands found their way to a convenient tear in her skirt and removed that garment as well, leaving her in only her underwear.

He stood back to let his eyes roam her silken skin. Then he let his fingers take the paths his eyes had mapped, relishing every curve.

The sensation of his cold, abrasive skin against her own sent her into a fit of harsh sobs. She heard the door open and cracked her uninjured eye open to see a girl being forced through the doorway.

The young woman collapsed on the floor in a shaking heap, crying hysterically.

Midori turned away from Kagome to approach the girl, who looked no older than seventeen.

"Wonderful. The entertainment is here."

The woman, hearing her master's voice, scrambled to her feet and straightened her kimono. She stood with her head lowered and managed to mask her tears. The youkai walked closer and clasped the girl's cheek, lifting her face. "Ah, Toriko. I am happy to see you again."

The still visibly quaking young girl forced a small smile and met his gaze. "I am honored and blessed to be chosen, my lord."

Midori smirked. He had programmed each and every one of his slaves with impeccable manners. His face became soft and sympathetic. "Yes, my dear. I am very sorry to hear that your son was taken away. But he will be very well taken care of."

Kagome gaped. _Son?_

Toriko dropped her head to the side, troubled tears welling in her eyes. "It is a small sacrifice to make, my lord."

Midori reached up to tuck a small strand of hair behind the girl's ear.

"Yes. I promise it will not be long tonight. As you can see, I have company waiting." He moved to the side and gestured to Kagome.

The girls gaze flickered over the captive girl before returning to her master's face. "Very good, master. She suits you well."

He smirked. Without another word, Midori dropped his polite facade and threw the girl on the bed. Tearing at her clothing, he climbed over her small body and forced himself upon her.

Kagome shut her eyes tightly; aghast at the horrific scene. But the girls pained cries and the demon's satisfied groans she could not stifle. Even though she feared this cruel fate would next fall upon her, her present tears were falling on behalf of the writhing form beneath the youkai's hands.

After what seemed like an eternity, the room had again become quiet. Only the whimpers of the girl and the panting breath of Midori could be heard. Hearing movement and recognizing the sound of shuffling cloth, Kagome hesitantly opened her eyes.

Midori had drawn a heavy robe around himself and slipped out a door into a garden.

Kagome quickly looked to the young girl.

The woman sat up gingerly and gathered her tattered clothing. Pushing herself from the bed she shuddered noticeably as her bare feet met the cool wooden floor. She wrapped her arms around herself and limped slowly across the room towards the door.

"Wait!" Kagome called quietly, torn between her fear of drawing Midori and her concern for the young slave. "Are you alright?"

The girl seemed startled as she turned to look at the girl tied to the wall. She remembered once being in that same position for four days straight. She hesitated a moment before nodding slightly, and continuing out the door.

Kagome was again left in silence. As soon as she was sure no one was returning to the room, she let her tears fall freely. Sobbing openly, her head sagged against her chest. 'Inuyasha...'

She felt so violated. Her body was weary and sore and bruised. She was shivering from the cold, stale air. She cried until she was completely empty of everything: emotions and energy.

After what must have been hours, the outer door slid open again, and the dim light of the pre-dawn sky slipped past Midori, illuminating the youkai's silhouette

The man moved slowly towards her and grinned, his teeth glinting. "You truly are quite beautiful, my prize."

Kagome shook uncontrollably. To her that felt like an insult.

Upon reaching her, his hands worked every inch of her bare skin. He leaned in close and let his tongue trail down her neck.

Closing her eyes with a low, keening cry of revulsion, she continued to thrash. She wouldn't give up without a fight.

"_He'll kill you._" She whispered intensely, twisting as she felt his breath on her face..

The demon paused, his eyes searching her face..

"Well then, I shall have to enjoy this last opportunity."

* * *

There you go! A not-so-happy chapter, eh? Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. Eventually... So, will Inuyasha make it in time? Stay tuned to find out! And remember! More reviews equals a faster update!

Thanks for reading!


	10. Stolen Innocence

Eh... heh heh... Yeah, I'm alive. Though the great majority of you would probably like to kill me now, knowing that. I'm not going to bother excusing myself, just know that I'm extremely sorry! In an effort to make it up to you guys, I've written up two chapters for one update. Enjoy!

Getting on with things, this chapter has more icky touching, and some light language, but it's not as bad as last chapter. Another dark part...

Thank you to all those who reviewed!

To yasha0926: Yeah, I know... quite depressing, huh? Sorry about the late update! Thanks for the review!

To D-Chan3: We'll just have to see if he makes it in time! Who knows... Anyway, thanks for the comments!

To Orlandoroxmysox: I know! I'm so mean! And I'm glad you want to kill him! I created the guy and I want him dead! But I'm happy that people hate the bad guy, hehe. Thanks for the review!

To Harpula: I've noticed that, especially in the part where Midori actually captures Kagome. That seemed out of the blue...

To Captain applesauce: Glad you like it! Even though that last bit is so evil of me... Hehehe, I always like to hear thatreaders can really get into certain parts of the story. Thanks for the review!

To inu&kag4eva: I know, I am evil... it's like I can't help it or something... I'M SORRY! (bawls) I'm glad you feel that way about the fic! That makes me very happy! Thanks for the review! And sorry about the appalling late update...

To Sheenachi: Glad you're enjoying it! Hehehe, I'm glad you want to kill him! You're free to do so! Unless Inuyasha gets there first! Thanks for the review!

To josh: You know, I'm glad you pointed that out. You're right! Consider the rating upped! Thanks for the review!

To ansromeda: Glad you like it! Thanks for the review and sorry for the late update!

To branch of tree la: Hehehe, glad you like it AND hate it, I do know what you mean! I'm terribly sorry for the long update. I hope the two chapter smooth things over a bit? Maybe? My evil mind indeed! It's not over yet... Glad you're liking it so far, and thanks for the review!

To orangepencils: Glad you enjoyed the twist! Sorry about the long wait... Please forgive me! (grovels) Thanks for the review!

To The World is a Stage: Glad you like it so far! I was hoping that the change of pace would be a good thing... but the light will definately return! Inuyasha just has to get his ass moving! Sorry for the wait and thanks for the comments!

To Sukuri 99: Haha, seriously! I think you'll like chapter eleven... Sorry for the horrible delay, and thanks for the review!

To theSilver-Sapphire: Not at all soon...Sorry for the wait... Thanks for the review!

I hope I didn't miss anyone... Anyway, enjoy these two chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

* * *

Chapter 10: Stolen Innocence

Kagome's scent had become progressively stronger as Inuyasha had rushed onward through the forest, but now the air was thick with a foreboding taint so intense, that it was on the verge of becoming physically oppressive.

"Damn it." Cursing to himself, the half demon leapt into the air again, striving to catch a glimpse of anything that might look like Midori's destination.

Off in the distance, the peaks of several rooftops were visible, rising above the tree line as the hanyou closed the gap between them.

'Hang on, Kagome.' With hope and anticipation surging through him, he hit the ground running, quickening his pace.

"Inuyasha!"

His movements grinding to a halt, the half demon turned at the sound of Miroku's voice to see Kirara bounding out of the forest, her sides heaving from the exertion of what must have been a grueling run, to have caught up with him in so short a time.

The monk had spoken from atop the cat-like creature's back, and now slid from his place behind Sango, moving to stand beside his silver haired companion.

"I'm glad we got here in time." Sango began, dropping to the ground and shouldering her boomerang. She offered the half demon a subdued smile before turning her eyes to the expansive yard where they now stood.

Elaborate, well tended gardens bordered the imposing structure that rested before them.

The main house was a large building, composed primarily of dark corners and sharp angles.

Several smaller, less intimidating dwelling's were scattered throughout the landscape. The flowerbeds thinned out where the lawn swept upwards at the foot of a towering hill.

"The grounds make it seem like there's nothing out of the ordinary going on here." The heavily robed young man mused softly, taking in his surroundings. "But the whole area gives off a sense of great malice. It's impossible to pinpoint the origin.".

Pulling his attention away from the eerily serene setting, Inuyasha lowered his gaze to discover a small... orb, resting on the ground beside his foot. Bending to pick it up, he recognized the seed-like object, having seen several after their earlier encounters with Midori.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku peered over his shoulder at the pod. "A seed?" He suggested, moving so the demon exterminator could take a glimpse as well.

A scowl creased the hanyou's face as he held up the little globe, examining it. "Sango, you and Miroku need to find a plant."

The young woman blinked, shooting the monk beside her a questioning glance. "A plant?" She murmured quietly.

"Uh... Do you think you could be a little more specific?" Miroku asked, running a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner.

"These!" Inuyasha spoke angrily, his voice strained as he shook the hand holding the seed. "You need to find the plant that produces these." He elaborated, dropping the yellowish green orb and crushing it beneath the ball of his foot. "Make sure you destroy them all. I'm going after Midori."

"Ah-" Sango started after half demon as he bolted towards the house. "But, Inuyasha-"

"I'm going after him!" He cut her short, pausing only to throw open the nearest door. "I'm going to kill that bastard and get Kagome back!" And with that he disappeared, delving deeper into the tomb-like halls.

* * *

"_Find a plant._" Miroku mimicked snappily, stalking down yet another corridor. He turned to Sango, who was following close behind. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" 

The young woman frowned at him. "Kagome is in danger Miroku. Perhaps you should complain a little less and help a little more." Adjusting Hiraikotsu against her back, she brushed past him. "You can check the next room."

The monk huffed in an offended manner. Every door they had happened across had led either to an empty room or another equally empty hallway. "Fine, fine."

After a long stretch of uninterrupted wall, they were rewarded with a heavy door.

Bracing himself to pull the entry open, Miroku was shocked when he needed Sango's help to push the door wide enough to squeeze through.

Finding themselves in a small courtyard, they were even more stunned to find a small patch of bushes; Each and every one heavy with pods like the one Inuyasha had shown them earlier.

The monk was the first one to recover from his surprise.

"It's... It's a Reaper Fern." He supplied, eyes wide, his voice barely loud enough to hear. "But I thought they were just a legend..."

Sango gave him an odd look, kneeling to take a bowing limb in her hand. "What's a Reaper Fern?" She questioned, plucking a seed from a dying branch.

The plants looked dry, beyond repair, with the exception of the tiny husks that clung to the plants in clusters of seven; most of which were a dull, waxy yellow color.

Miroku settled himself beside her, studying the orb between her fingertips. "It's said that the only way the Reaper Fern can produce fertile pods, like this one..." He gestured to the vivid green one in her hand. "Is by consuming the souls of young children."

"Children?" The woman repeated, her tone horrified as she released the globe she had been holding as if it burned.

A nod. "The soul of a child is just strong enough to sustain one seed, but weak enough not to struggle while it is devoured." His expression grim, Miroku searched the tangled fronds. "And here I thought it was just a tale women told their children to keep them from wandering too far into the woods."

"But what does that mean?" Sango rose to her feet, brushing dirt from her knees. "What does this plant have to do with the demon?"

The monk quieted, a frown creasing his brow. "Perhaps Midori is supplying this plant with the necessary spirits." He closed his eyes in thought for a moment. "It's possible that, because he is a plant demon, Midori can possess these fruitful seeds and create an entirely new body."

The demon exterminator gasped, astounded by his theory. "That would explain how he kept disappearing!"

Nodding again in agreement, Miroku stood and began tearing the ferns from the soil, roots and all. "We need to destroy this plant."

Between the two of them, they quickly removed the bushes, piling them together in the center of the garden. Taking a lantern from the wall inside the doorway, they managed to set fire to the parched flesh of the Reaper Ferns, waiting and watching until the mound had completely burned to the ground.

Sango rose from sifting through the last bit of ash, dusting herself off. "But what about the seeds we saw earlier? Don't those need to be destroyed?"

"I was told that, once severed from the plant, the seeds can only retain their productive properties for a short time, unless they are sewn in the earth." Miroku motioned her back into the hallway. "They die quickly, so those pods are no longer useful."

Looking somewhat relieved, the young woman sighed, following the monk. "Anyway, we had better find Inuyasha and tell him before he runs into Midori."

The young man smiled slightly at her, leading the way down the passage as the light weakened. "My sentiments exactly."

* * *

Kagome's sobs broke into an agonized scream as the demon's claws raked painfully over her skin. 

"Silence, wench!" Midori commanded.

Lashing out, he struck her mercilessly; first against her ribs, followed by a second blow across her shoulder.

Clutching her by the upper arms, he pressed her roughly against the wall. "You had better watch your tongue, girl. You might just bite it off."

Slipping his arms around her waist and pressing her flush against his body, he bent to kiss her collarbone. Suckling slightly at her skin, he heard her tears intensify. "Don't worry, my child. I won't kill you on purpose."

Kagome almost wanted to laugh at that.

She could feel his arousal, and she could see the carnal lust in his eyes. The girl fought against her holds as his hands came to rest on her hips.

She felt her stomach lurch.

Feeling his fingers hook beneath the elastic of her underwear, she twisted against him, pleading silently for something, _anything_ to stop him. But suddenly she felt as if she were falling unconscious.

Her world was fading.

Her mind was collapsing, as if trying to shield her against the trauma she was about to experience.

Her body sagged as if asleep, pulling heavily at her restraints.

Midori smiled against her neck. "I'm glad you have finally decided to cooperate." He reached out again to remove the last garments keeping him from claiming her as his own, but halted, sensing a new presence.

He ceased his advances, growling and backing away from Kagome's lifeless form. "Damn." Turning, he walked to the door and paused. "This will only take a minute." He called over his shoulder, disappearing out into the yard.

* * *

"Another dead end." Sango called, appearing in a doorway to Miroku's left. "It's beginning to feel like we're going in circles." 

The young man beside her nodded, fists clenching in his frustration. "Something tells me that's precisely what the owner of this estate wanted." He started forward, pacing off the steps to another door. "Sango, check the door down there."

Nodding over his shoulder, he indicated an entrance some distance away; the frame just barely visible in the muted light.

"Right." The demon exterminator offered him a short nod before moving away, her footsteps slowly receding.

Facing the worn wooden door again, Miroku failed to notice that this one lacked the shroud of dust most of the other doors had gathered. He sighed. "This is getting old." With that he threw the door wide. He jumped as it slid easily, striking the opposite edge with a sharp crack.

Not even one full step into the room, the aura of death hit him like a brick wall.

The monk choked on his breath. Through an exit across the room, he could make out rows upon rows of unmarked graves; a shovel, caked with fresh dirt, stood propped in the opening.

The graves were small... far too small...

But what was worse was what lay cradled in the center of the area.

The flickering of a solitary lamp steadied for a moment, flaring just bright enough to illuminate the still form of an infant; one tiny hand perpetually curled.

He couldn't force the blank expression from his face. Couldn't decide what emotion was stronger.

Anger? Disgust? Sorrow? Pity?

His stance was as unyielding as his face, and he could not draw himself from his stricken posture.

In his distraction, he never heard the young woman approaching him from behind.

"Miroku!"

With a startled cry, the monk reeled around, bracing himself in the doorway as he regarded the demon exterminator. "Oh Sango, it's just you." He took a breath to fortify himself. "What is it?" His companion blinked in surprise.

"Miroku?" Taking in his troubled appearance, Sango shifted closer. "What is it? I called you several times, but you wouldn't answer."

Discretely looking behind him, Miroku reached for the door with one hand, and with the other, waved dismissively at her. "Oh, it's nothing."

"What's wrong? What's in that room?" Before the monk had a chance to shut the door, she was leaning in, trying to see past him.

Abandoning the door, he grabbed her forcefully by the shoulders, pinning her against his chest. "Don't. Look. Just... don't look. Please." He lowered his face, speaking directly into her ear.

Sango gazed fearfully up at the young man. "Miroku..?" His eyes were tightly shut, his face turned slightly away. While his voice was strained and pleading, his hands clutched painfully at her arms, and she whimpered slightly in protest to the harsh treatment. "Miroku, you're hurting me."

As soon as the words passed her lips, the monk recoiled. Immediately releasing his grip on her arms, he turned and swiftly closed the door. "I'm sorry." He spoke, not making any effort to meet her worried focus. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh-" She faltered, still greatly concerned with the monks behavior. "That room... down the hall. It's full of women."

Turning on his heel, Miroku finally locked eyes with the demon exterminator. "Women?" He echoed, his tone wavering as he slipped past her down the hall.

Pausing halfway in her movement to follow him, Sango threw a fleeting glance at the door her companion had blocked.

What was in there? What... and why had he been so resolute when barring her from the room? Was it truly that terrible?

But trusting in the monk's judgment, for the moment anyway, she pushed all thoughts of the forbidden area from her mind. Pushing herself into a jog to catch up with Miroku, she quickly made it to his side, coming to a stop at his elbow.

The monks expression was once again angry, almost looking tormented, and she gently pressed her hand to his wrist. "Miroku? What is it now?"

His attention not faltering from the dozens of girls huddled beyond the doorway, the young man began quietly, his tone grave. "Sango... These aren't women..."

Visible shaken, the demon exterminator frowned up at him. "What do you mean?"

"They're not just women..." He hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "These girls... to Midori..."

Her blood ran cold at the mention of the demon's name. What could these people have done to deserve this treatment? Impatiently she waited for her friend's conclusion. "_What?_"

The _Reaper Fern_...

The _graves_...

The _children_...

The _women_...

Miroku fought off the confusion. That was it...

"These are no longer just women... They're breeding stock."

* * *

There you go! I hope you enjoyed yet another depressing chapter! Go read the next one! You'll probably like the outcome better...

As for the whole Reaper Fern thing... As far as I know, no such plant exists (name wise I mean) I just made it up...

Thanks for reading! Review please!


	11. An Instinct for Conflict

Here's the second chapter for this update! Enjoy it! I'm pretty sure this'll be a popular one.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha... Can't cross that off the list yet...

* * *

Chapter 11: An Instinct for Conflict

Precious minutes had passed, and Inuyasha felt no closer to finding either the demon or the girl.

Thundering down one more of the numerous halls he had already passed through, he reached another door, not even pausing in his momentum to violently tear it open.

He was back outside. The yard was now bathed in the rapidly fading light of dusk. The heavy feeling of evil, that had settled over the house like a smothering blanket, had not lifted in the slightest.

The half demon strode further out into the garden, his bare feet cold upon the stone pathway beneath him.

The sense of danger was still there, but he was now acutely aware of someone watching him. With a heated growl, he pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "Midori! Show yourself, you _bastard!_"

Cold, sinister laughter carried from around a corner, followed soon by the demon..

"So, you decided to show up after all. Though I must say... Kagome was not nearly as willing as you." He drawled casually, propping one twisted hand on his hip as he gestured vaguely with the other.

Inuyasha snarled, his body shaking with anger. His grip on the hilt of his sword tightened. "Where is she? I swear if you did _anything_ to her I'll-"

"You'll what?" Midori interrupted. "We both know how successful your last attempt to kill me was." He smirked, seeing his comment hitting its mark. "You know, she's only here because of _you_. _You_ failed to protect her."

Inuyasha let out a furious shout. "Shut the hell up! She may be here because of me. But it'll _never_ happen again." He lowered into an offensive stance. "I'll take her back, and I'll do it right now."

The plant-like man laughed again, making a beckoning gesture. "Come at me, half-demon."

The hanyou charged forward, sword poised, and jumped into the air. Nearing Midori, he took a clumsy swing, missing his target by a spectacular margin. His swipe continued, the blade shattering the ground as he drove it into the earth.

"Well done, well done." Midori clapped, his tone sarcastic. "Too bad you missed."

Pulling his sword from where the stone pathway had been reduced to rubble, Inuyasha gave a short laugh. "Oh, did I?" He lifted his hand, palm up, and cradled within it was a small pouch.

Noticeably shocked, the demon's eyes fell to his hip, where the bag normally rested. His face set in a scowl. "Well, it seems I didn't give you quite enough credit."

"Your seeds." Inuyasha started, closing his fingers around the sack. "These are how you keep disappearing, aren't they?" With a smirk, he constricted his fist around the pods, crushing every one into powder. "Let's see how much of a challenge you are without them."

"It matters not." Midori sneered, straightening up and shaking himself loose. "Although I must admit, it has been a while since I've had a good fight. This should prove to be entertaining."

'Entertaining my ass.' Inuyasha let out a loud cry as he rushed the demon again., drawing the sword in a wide arch in front of him.

While he wasn't shocked when Midori leapt backwards, effectively dodging his attack, he _was_ surprised at the speed with which a _plant_ could move. Surprised, but prepared none-the-less.

He pivoted on the ball of his foot and continued the motion, stunning Midori enough to force him to lurch awkwardly out of harms way.

"What's wrong?" Slowing, Inuyasha's mouth curled in a brash smile. "Too fast for the cocky old demon? Maybe I should slow it down a bit." He shouldered his sword with a short laugh.

Midori gave a grunt of annoyance as he regained his balance. Summoning all of his strength, he lunged forward with incredible speed, almost instantly right in front of the hanyou.

Caught off guard, Inuyasha took a fist to the face. The blow sent him hurtling back into the forest from such a force. "Damn it!"

Colliding with a tree with an angry shout, he scrambled to regain his footing, racing back into the clearing and after the smug form of the demon.

As soon as he emerged Midori was upon him again, attacking with unbelievable agility. He fought using a very minimalist sort of style. His movements were clean and deliberate, his strikes precise, powerful, and gratingly efficient.

'Bastard.' He thought in aggravation. The half demon's frustration was growing with each passing minute he was kept on the defensive.

After a few evasive minutes of shrugging punches, Inuyasha discovered a pattern. Every so often his opponent would relinquish the strength behind one drive to heighten another.

Taking advantage of Midori's own momentum, the hanyou took the brunt of a weaker hit. Firmly grasping the youkai's fist, he twisted, pitching him over his shoulder.

With a groan of anguish, the demon struck a large stone statue, slumping lifelessly to the ground on impact.

Inuyasha sniffed haughtily as he surveyed the damage done. Stepping closer, he poked curiously at the seemingly unconscious form below him.

Sensing no movement, he smirked, placing the tip of his sword at the hollow of Midori's throat. "Sorry to disappoint you, but even a half demon like me isn't _that_ stupid."

One piercing eye opened, the slit of its pupil narrowing even further. "I must admit, you are not as dumb as you look."

Inuyasha growled, bracing himself to drive the blade into the body on the ground. "I'll take that as a compliment."

But before he got the chance to move, Midori rolled, leaping into the air once he was out of Tetsusaiga's reach. "You're proving to be quite a nuisance, half breed."

Jarred slightly as the sword was knocked sideways, Inuyasha turned to regard Midori. The demon had landed a few yards behind him, a new wound cut across his shoulder. Inuyasha smirked imperceptibly. He had an idea...

"Though you're bitch put up more of a fight than you have thus far."

Rage pulsed through him, fists clenching around his sword until his knuckles turned white. "You can call me whatever you want." His voice was low, wavering as his anger rose dangerously. "But don't you _ever_ speak about Kagome like that."

Inuyasha shot forward, lifting his sword to run it through his opponents midsection. Just as he'd expected, the demon slipped past him, sidestepping the radius of the hanyou's swing.

"Ah. Struck a nerve, have I?"

Chest heaving, the half demon fought to keep his emotions in check. He couldn't let himself get reckless now. "What have you done with Kagome? What do you want with her?" He paused, turning to fix Midori with a glare, his face set with determination.

Crossing branch-like arms across his chest, the demon regarded him passively for a moment. "And why would I share that with you?"

"Because I asked." The hanyou responded simply, focus locked on his rival. "I don't care one way or the other, because you won't get the chance to go through with your plan." He sunk the tip of his sword into the ground. "Tell me or don't. I intend to kill you either way."

The youkai's eyes widened slightly, observing the silver haired young man, before he threw his head back. Loud, unrestrained laughter broke from the tree-like frame; a strange, hollow sound.

Sobering slightly, the demon reached up, his limbs creaking as he tapped one gnarled finger on his chin. "Such an honest answer." He mused quietly, frowning in thought. "I suppose I could indulge you. But only because you asked so nicely."

Inuyasha waited patiently, deciding not to dignify that comment with a reply. "Well?"

"As you most certainly know, Kagome possesses great and unusual power. Not regarding the Shikon jewel, but rather her abilities as a priestess." He paused, allowing the hanyou to dwell on what he was saying.

Giving a curt nod, the half demon soundlessly urged Midori to continue. He did not like the way the youkai spoke the girl's name. There was something openly provocative about it.

"Those abilities make her the perfect candidate."

Inuyasha blinked, bothered by the demon's choice in that particular word. "Candidate?" He repeated warily, turning fully to confront the man as he spoke.

"My master requires a new body. One resilient enough to withstand and contain his immense power. Your woman will bear my lord's next form."

Appalled, the hanyou reacted violently to this new information. "Kagome will never carry any spawn of yours!"

Using his sword to lever himself forward, Inuyasha lashed out with a renewed energy. 'That bastard... How dare he even think of using Kagome...'

Midori smirked, readying himself to dart backwards, but found himself caught, held in his spot by his own body.

So it _had_ worked... Letting out a triumphant shout, the half demon hoisted his sword above his head, preparing to drive it straight into the demon.

By distracting the youkai, he had given the man's body a chance to take root in the soil beneath him, severely reducing his chance of escape.

Struggling to pull himself free, Midori leaned just enough to miss the brunt of the blade, sacrificing his left leg to the hanyou's swing. His other foot tore itself from the dirt as the force sent him collapsing sideways. "That was very clever, Inuyasha. Pity you didn't hit anything vital."

Glancing from Tetsusaiga, which was now smeared with green fluid, to the crippled form of his enemy. "You're missing your entire leg, and you don't consider that vital?"

Lurching upwards, the demon teetered on his unscathed limb. He chuckled bitterly, gathering the stained folds of his robe to reveal his rapidly reforming thigh. "Not at all."

Inuyasha growled, the man's new leg already settling itself upon the ground, flexing as Midori gave it an experimental stretch. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to destroy you in one hit!"

With that he was moving again, rushing the demon as he brandished his sword.

The youkai sneered, easily shifting past his advances. He appeared to be even faster now...

Midori's speed had increased, and Inuyasha could not detect his ominous presence once he had left his field of vision. But if he concentrated hard enough, he could just hear the fleeting steps of the demon, moving in a wide circle before stopping behind him.

Inuyasha froze, listening carefully as Midori crept nearer. Tossing his sword from hand to hand before reversing it, he directed the tip at his own chest.

Seeing this odd behavior, the plant-like man paused. "What are you doing, half breed? Are you really prepared to end your life now that you have come this far?" On that note the demon charged toward the hanyou's unguarded back. "I would much rather have the privilege of doing that _myself!_"

One silver ear twitched. The half demon smirked at Midori's smug attitude. With an enraged cry, he drove his sword backwards, between his arm and side.

His smile widened in satisfaction, feeling the blade meeting resistance that could only be muscle and wooden tissue. "You may be fast, but you can't avoid what you can't see coming."

Midori made a pained grunt, stumbling backwards and dragging himself away from the rapier that impaled him. Placing a hand over the gaping wound in his abdomen, he snarled. "Bastard. You will pay dearly for that."

Inuyasha's face lit with a full blown grin, the half demon standing up and facing his opponent. "Let's see it then."

Midori's voice rumbled deep in his throat, and he sprinted towards the hanyou; teeth barred. In a last ditch attempt, he poured on the speed, retreating into a large hedge that lined the area..

Inuyasha laughed again. 'He's running! He's actually running away.' Closing his eyes tightly, he clenched his fist. He could hear heavy footfalls, more clumsy than before with the ache of a fresh wound. They gave him a wide berth and approached from behind again.

The hanyou quickly switched the blade's position again, turning to meet the demon head on. "It's over!"

He drove the hilt of his sword into Midori's face. Then, jumping back a few paces, he lifted the sword over his shoulder, watching his enemy cradle his beaten skull.

"You used deception to overwhelm your opponents. You aren't fast _or_ powerful. You're nothing but a coward!"

Midori was astounded. "Incredible. I must admit you were indeed a powerful adversary." He said it in such a way that made Inuyasha think he was going to stand up, but then he doubled over, coughing up what might have been blood if not for its sickly green color.

The demon wiped his mouth on his sleeve and gave one last, defiant smirk. "Be sure to tell the girl that I enjoyed her very much."

"That's it!" Inuyasha was seething as he gathered his strength for the final blow. "I'll make sure there's nothing left of you!"

He hurled the blade at the ground, slicing through the wind-scar and sending a wall of energy to crush his opponent.

Without so much as a shout from the defeated youkai, the atmosphere once again became still, nothing left to show for their latest encounter but a gaping crater carved into the earth. The heavy sense of dread that had held the manor lifted, making Inuyasha feel physically lighter.

"Finally." The half demon finally let his muscles relax, dropping forward to lean heavily on his sword, panting. "Stubborn bastard."

On the now clear breeze sifting through the garden, the young man caught a hint of Kagome's scent, immediately straightening. "Kagome!" He cried, sheathing his blade. "I'm on my way, just hold on!"

* * *

There you go! So how'd you like it? Relieved? I wouldn't be yet... we still have to check on Kagome...

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
